Monkey D Haru and the Prisoner of Azkaban
by Emma Iveli
Summary: AU crossover. Haru's 3rd year gets started when an escaped inmate might be after him! But who cares about that! Ron's rat is an Animagus! Now they have to find the rat to find out who he is! Also Hina, Maya and Tom have their 1st year! Please R
1. Warnings of an Escapee

A/N: Yes... I know... I promised I wouldn't put it up until next month... and I wasn't planning putting up today. But due to a bizarre accident yesterday I felt I had to put this up. To those that were wondering what I mean. Yesterday when I was updating New Senshi, I was paying very little attention to what I was doing and I updated Monkey D. Haru and the Chamber of Secrets... sorry to those wondering what happened... so, so... sorry. Anyway I won't be able to update this until after I come back from FanimeCon... I might, but it's very low. Anyways enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or Harry Potter... If did I would be so rich I would form my own country and it shall be named Kickassia!

Hina: Um... Emma... isn't that already taken?

Emma: Oh yeah... um... yeah... But I do own any OC in this story...

Monkey D Haru and the Prisoner of Azkaban

By Emma Iveli

Chapter 1: Warnings of an Escapee

The King of the Pirates was someone to feared. Those who knew only his name trembled in fear. Those who knew him well enough often laughed at those who trembled in fear, as he was not only one of the nicest, goofiest guys around, he really wasn't scary unless someone pissed him off.

And that name was Monkey D. Luffy.

However this story isn't about him but rather his adopted son, Monkey D. Haru… but those reading should know by now as it's the third story.

Haru was bored… very bored.

"I'm bored!" he whined, "Why did Ron and Hermione have to go on vacation."

Haru's two best friends went on family vacations, though he couldn't help but fell happy for Ron as his family had won a lottery given away by the Daily Prophet, 700 Galleons was a pretty good prize, even if most of it was spent on a vacation.

"Don't worry." Said Hina hugging her older brother, "You still have me!"

Haru pushed away his younger sister, "Stop doing that! It's weird!"

Hina stuck her tongue out.

"If you bored, why don't you take out that book Hagrid got for you for your birthday?" asked Tom joining in the conversation.

"Not this time." Sighed Haru.

Hagrid got Haru a book called the Monster Book of Monsters… and indeed it was indeed a monstrous book. They had taken to chasing the book around when they were bored.

"What about training with that new sword of yours?" asked Hina.

"That might be fun… I managed to control poison." Said Haru.

Haru created a portal and took out his sword from it.

"Wow… you're lazy." Said Hina.

Haru began to train with his sword… that was when Hina flopped down.

"I'm so bored!" she whined, "I miss Ginny and Maya!"

"Hey! That's the pot calling the kettle black!" yelled Haru.

Hina was in the same boat as Haru (no pun intended), Maya went with her family for a week at one of Neville's family homes so his grandmother can finally meet his mentor… and Ginny… well… that was already explained…

"Isn't that the pot…" said Tom.

Hina shot her walrus killing glare at him and he began to slink away.

"Just do something…" said Haru.

"Can I use your wand to practice spells?" asked Hina.

"No." said Haru.

Hina glared at her brother.

"That's going work…" said Haru, "Just wait until you get your own wand."

Hina continued to glare… that was until there was a large flame appeared before them. It was Fawkes.

"Oh hello Fawkes." Said Haru.

The Phoenix trilled happily then gave Haru a letter. He began to read the letter.

"Mom! Dad!" yelled Haru.

He went to look with his parents, with the Phoenix on his shoulder and his sword in his hand.

"Do you ever get the feeling that Haru's going to grow up to the hero of all wizards?" asked Tom.

"I do…" said Hina, "And it scares me…"

Haru brought the letter to his mother.

"Do you know where Luffy is?" asked Hancock.

"No, I think he might be in the kitchen." Said Haru.

That was when the 30 year old man was kicked out of the Galley.

"You might be the captain but you should show restraint!" yelled Sanji.

"Found him." Laughed Haru.

The two told him that Dumbledore wanted to see the three of them in his office right away.

"Ah yes, Haru, Luffy, Hancock it is go to see you again." Said Dumbledore.

"What's going on?" asked Luffy.

"It's not often that you ask us to come." Said Hancock.

The three of them took a seat. Dumbledore sighed.

"Sometime last month something happened." Explained Dumbledore.

"What?" asked Haru.

"Someone escaped from Azkaban." Explained Dumbledore, "This is the first time history that someone escaped."

Luffy whistled, "Wow… it must be a stronger place than Impel Down if he's only the first breakout."

"What does this have to do with Haru?" asked Hancock.

Dumbledore sighed, "The man, Sirius Black was a Death Eater, said to be the right hand man of Voldemort himself."

Both Hancock and Haru felt there was more to the story.

"Um… Haru… can you leave for a bit?" asked Luffy.

"Oh! Come on!" whined Haru.

"Now!" said Hancock.

"Fine… I'm going to say hi to a certain someone." Said Haru.

Haru left though another portal.

"What is really going on?" asked Hancock.

"You see there is more to Sirius Black, he was James best friend." Said Dumbledore.

"James… as in James Potter?" asked Hancock.

Dumbledore nodded, he began to explain the abilities of the Fidelius Charm… about how it hides some so they can't be found. And of course the Secret Keeper.

"Wait! You're saying this Sirius Black guy was the Potter's Secret Keeper?" asked Luffy.

"That is the general consensus… however personally I believe there is more to the story." Said Dumbledore, "But for the time being I believe it would be a good idea to protect Haru, as if it true what they say then… Haru will need protection." Said Dumbledore.

Luffy and Hancock exchanged looks.

"What is it?" asked Dumbledore.

"I don't think Haru will take him seriously." Said Luffy.

"Are you sure?" asked Dumbledore.

"To be honest… Haru doesn't take Voldemort seriously either." Said Hancock.

Dumbledore was honestly surprised to hear this, even if Luffy was the king of the pirates, he would have though that Haru would have taken Voldemort seriously.

"I know that Voldemort is very evil here… considering what Haru has already saw in him, he doesn't see him as a threat." Said Luffy.

"Did something happen in Haru's childhood? Something that would make Haru believe that Voldemort is not a threat?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes…" said Luffy adjusting his hat, "But… it's very personal."

"I see." Said Dumbledore, "I will make sure that other teachers will know that Haru is allowed to attend the Hogsmeade weekends." Said Dumbledore.

"So are you sure that this guy will be after Haru?" asked Luffy.

"As I said before, it was the general consensus." Said Dumbledore.

Luffy and Hancock nodded… both of them knew that if that man indeed after Haru, he would fight him.

After getting Haru (using Fawkes), they went back home.

"So… the escaped convict might be after me?" asked Haru.

"Yes." Said Luffy.

Haru shrugged, he honestly didn't know what to think.

"I'm hungry…" he said.

He went to go bother Sanji for some food.

"It does look like Haru doesn't see this as a problem." Sighed Luffy.

"I don't think we should tell him the whole story… at least not yet." Said Hancock.

Haru got some meat from Sanji, he sat down on of the stairs. He took a bite and began to think.

"There's something going on with the Sirius Black guy that they're not telling me." He thought.

However this was only the beginning… and with it things would become more complicated than ever…

Next Time: On the last day of break, Haru meets up with his friends in Diagon Alley to get school supplies... especially for Hina, Maya and Tom, after all this will be the first year they attend as students. What will happen? Find out next time!


	2. Another Trip to Diagon Alley

A/N: I'm back and I finally updated chapter 2! The main plot partially begins here (as in Scabbers...) Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 2: Another Trip to Diagon Alley

Haru was being pecked by Sakura, but ignored it. So she pecked harder.

"Okay, okay… I'm up, I'm up!" yelled Haru.

That was he smelled breakfast… at the same time he saw his father waking up.

The two looked at each other and ran. Both of them got to the galley… only to be kicked out by Nojiko.

"It's not breakfast yet!" yelled Nojiko closing the door.

"Ha ha!" laughed Hina, she went into the room… only to be kicked out by Nojiko as well.

"You were saying." Said Haru with a smirk.

Sometime later during breakfast they were making plans.

"So we're going to meet the Weasleys, Hermione, the Lovegood and Neville and his grandmother at around noon." Said Nami.

"Any tips for dealing with Neville's grandmother?" asked Haru who still has yet to meet the woman.

"If she wears a certain hat… do not stare at it." Said Yosopp.

"Take a good look but be desecrate." Said Usopp.

"What's wrong with the hat?" asked Hina to her best friend.

"You'll see when we get there." Said Maya.

"So are you getting familiars?" asked Haru.

"I already made a deal with Dumbledore about Marie so no." said Hina.

"What kind of deal?" asked Haru.

"If I'm not allowed to bring a snake then it's infringing on my minority rights." Said Hina.

"What?" asked Haru.

"I don't know… mom was the one who made the actual deal." Said Hina with a shrug.

"I'm thinking about getting a cat." Said Maya, "I always wanted one."

"I have the perfect name for the perfect owl." Said Tom.

"Why do I have the feeling it's going to be really weird." Thought Haru.

Later that day, the entire crew of the ship waited in front of Gringotts. Nami was working out in her head… how can she steal from the bank.

"She has that look again…" said Marguerite.

"Hey… love cook…" muttered Zoro, "Control your woman."

"What did you say?" asked Sanji.

Before they could even fight, Nami whacked the two on the head.

"Behave we're in public!" yelled Nami.

"Getting into another fight?" asked Hermione as she and the Weasleys joined them.

"This time its about Nami considering breaking to Gringotts." Said Hina.

"She's insane." Said Ginny.

"No… she's just a thief… an extremely skilled thief." Said Maya.

They didn't wait long for Luna, Neville as well as their families… well Luna's father and Neville's grandmother.

"This is my grandmother Augusta Longbottom." Introduced Neville.

Unfortunately, Luffy, Haru, Ron and Hina all stared at the hat she was wearing.

"Is… is that a dead vulture on your head?" asked Luffy.

Neville's grandmother scowled at the four of them.

"So will she casually do something?" asked Hancock.

"No… she won't… physically." Said Kaya, "She's just very stern and says thing that will stick with someone."

"I see." Said Hancock.

Fortunately Augusta said nothing, and they went to take out money from Gringotts, after the rather long rollercoaster ride. They all decided to get books first… surprisingly it came from a person they least expect… Hina.

"Why books first?" asked Haru.

"Did you see your book list?" asked Hina.

Haru checked and saw for Care of Magical Creatures, the textbook was the Monster Book of Monsters.

"Maybe we should do that one last." Said Kaya, "After all this way we can get our supplies done."

The three mothers (Hancock, Kaya and Robin) decided to take the first years shopping.

Haru, Ginny, Ron and Hermione along with Luffy as their chaperone decided to go to Quality Quidditch Supplies.

"Oh wow… Haru did you see this?" asked Ron.

Haru went to see what it was, it the newest broom on the market. The Firebolt.

"Whoa!" said Haru.

"It's the best broom on the market." Said Ron.

"My broom's still working fine… so it will be fine." Said Haru.

He turned to Ginny, "So I heard that you're going to try out for the reserve team." Said Haru.

Ginny nodded, "Yeah, but Maya and Hina promised to buy me a broom for a late birthday present." Said Ginny.

"Damn it! They stole my idea!" thought Haru.

Meanwhile in Madame Malkin's, Hina, Tom and Maya were all being fitted, when a young blonde girl came into the fitting area.

"So you're first years?" asked the girl.

"Yes." Said Hina.

The girl joined them in fitting… and the four of them made small talk.

"So last minute shopping too?" asked Maya.

"Mother thought it would be a good idea to get robe fitting today so that it would fit properly when school started." Said the girl.

"I see." Said Hina.

"So… what house do you think you'll end up in." Said the girl, "I am hoping for Slytherin."

"I'm hoping for Gryffindor." Said Hina, "But if I'm put into Slytherin I'm going to become a 5th column, I don't care how much I get in trouble… but make sure I will make Slytherin lose as many house points if I'm forced to be there."

The girl stared at her… freaked out a little.

"I'm hoping for Gryffindor too…" said Maya.

"Ravenclaw." Said Tom, "I'm more a Ravenclaw type anyway…"

"You're the ones I heard about… aren't you?" asked the girl.

That was when the three Straw Hat kids were done.

"See you tomorrow…" said Hina waving at the girl.

The three of them left.

"What are you so happy about?" asked Hancock.

"I think I found my Malfoy." Laughed Hina.

After getting they're got they're potion supplies as well as telescopes and wands, everyone met up at the bookstore.

"It looks like this year's Defense against the Dark Arts teacher is someone credible." Said Hermione.

The other kids stared at her… Even Percy… and he was a huge teacher's pet (in fact he became head boy).

"After a year of trying…" said Hina.

"Please don't finish that sentence." Sighed Hermione.

"What was it, was it him trying…" said Hina.

"Don't finish that one either." Said Hermione.

"Can I at least say…" said Hina.

"Okay… you were right, I was wrong. Just please drop it." Said Hermione.

"So…" said Neville changing subject, "Who is the new Defense again the dark arts teacher?"

"We haven't met him yet." Said Haru.

"From what we heard he's going to join us on the train." Said Maya.

And so the large group of students (and soon to be students) got the book they needed. Expect for one. The Monster Book of Monsters… which needed the help of the clerk.

"Excuse me." Said Hermione, "We need the Monster Books of Monsters."

"How… many…" mumbled the clerk.

"Just three." Said Haru, "I already have a copy."

The clerk began to cry, "This is almost as bad at the invisible book of invisibility…" muttered the clerk.

That was when he went to the area where the books were held.

They heard the screams of the clerk.

"Help me Santa! Help Jesus Christ! Help me Santa Christ!" yelled the clerk.

"I thought this was going to be funny… but it's not…" sighed Hina.

"Isn't he called father Christmas over here? Not Santa?" asked Haru.

"Yes, he…" said Hermione.

"I think it might be an effect of the writer being an American." Said Yosopp breaking the 4th wall.

They all deicide dot ignore him asking help from Santa Christ.

The clerk came back holding all three books.

"Here are your books." He said.

He then collapsed in a crumpled heap… blood began to pour from his wounds.

"Chopper! Mom! We need a doctor over here!" yelled Maya.

After treating the poor clerk and paying for any books the large group needed. They broke off once again, with Tom and Robin going to Eeylops Owl Emporium, a group consisting of Ron, Haru, Hermione, Maya, Hina, Ginny and Luffy going to Magical Menagerie and the rest going to the Leaky Cauldron.

"So your rat's sick." Said Hina.

"He is." Replied Ron.

"I don't like your rat." Said Hina.

"I know." Said Ron.

"It's not so much I don't like him, I don't trust him." Said Hina.

"I know…" sighed Ron, "Wait… what?"

"There's something about that rat… that I don't trust…" said Hina.

"Malfoy's right… you are a psychopath." Said Ron.

Not too long afterwards, Ron was talking to the clerk.

"What happened to your face?" asked the clerk.

"That doesn't matter." Said Ron who was punched in the face by Hina.

Ron and the clerk talked about his rat until deciding to buy rat tonic. However a cat named Crookshanks saw the rat and chased the poor thing out of the store. Hermione decided to buy the cat, and the rat tonic while Haru, Ron and Luffy chased after the two animals.

As the same time Maya found a small calico kitten that didn't have a name.

"I'm going to call you Merry!" cooed Maya.

"I think I'm going to buy a rat cage for Ron." Sighed Hina narrowing her eyes.

"That's a good idea." Sighed Hermione.

Hina bough the cage and managed to meet up with the two boys and one man who caught the rat and the cat. Afterwards they met with Robin and Tom.

"I present you my familiar Gorbo the Grand Assassin." Said Tom holding up the cage.

Inside was a very small owl.

"With a name like that… I was expecting something… bigger…" said Haru.

"That's the point." Said Tom.

"Tom… I never noticed this… but your kind of weird." Said Hina.

Tom narrowed his eyes at her.

And so after Hina and Maya combined their money, they bough Ginny a Cleansweep 7 then everyone met up at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Hancock, Kaya are you sure it was a good idea for your daughters to spend so much money on Ginny?" asked Molly.

"We couldn't stop them if we wanted." Said Kaya.

"It wasn't that much money." Said Hancock.

Molly tried say something but remembered the treasure trove they had (as well as the fact she remembered hearing that Kaya's family was quite wealthy)

At the kid's table, they discussed well Ginny's new present.

"Are you sure you will make the team… even if it's reserve I mean I never even seen you fly." Said Ron.

"I've been sneaking off whoever you weren't looking." Said Ginny, "I'm a great flyer."

"She is." Said Hina, "I watched her fly a few times as school."

"Oh Harry Potter, it's you. I was hopping to see you soon." Said a voice.

Haru of course ignored the man who called him Harry Potter… who happened to Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic.

"You know you can't address him like that." Said Nojiko, "You have to poke him with a big stick."

Fudge went over to the bar and began to ask the bartender who also happened to be named Tom (which is too common of a name) for a big stick. He walked over to Haru and was about to poke him.

"Wait minister it's a joke!" yelled Percy.

Fudge turned to Nojiko, "Is this true?" he asked.

"Yeah… and I can't believe you almost fell for it." Said Nojiko.

Fudge chuckled knowing she was one of the children of the pirates and knowing it wouldn't be a good idea to anger them.

"You have to call him Haru. He hates being referred to as Harry Potter." Explained Percy.

"I see." Said Fudge, "Excuse me Haru…"

"Yes?" finally responded Haru.

"I was hopping to talk to you about Sirius Black." Said Fudge.

"Not interested." Said Haru, "Ron… Crookshanks is going after Scabbers again."

"Hey!" yelled Ron paying more attention to the rat than his plate.

"But he's after you." Said Fudge.

"He's not much of a threat." Said Haru.

"What?" asked Fudge.

"Sure he's a mass murder but he just doesn't seem like much a threat… I've seen worse… much worse." Said Haru, "Sirius Black is not a serious threat… seriously."

For once the Minister of Magic was in shock, "He's the first person to break out of Azkaban."

"Don't use the Azkaban card." Said Haru, "No I mean it. My dad has broken out the pirate version of Azkaban… and broken into… it's a complicated sad story which isn't my place to tell."

"What?" asked Fudge.

"It appears the Wrackspurts have effected him." Said Luna.

"Another way to put it is Haru broke his brain." Said Tom.

The poor minister of magic went to the bar and ordered a Fire Whiskey. Even if he was the Boy who Lived, that kid hurt his head.

"You really don't think Sirius Black is a threat?" asked Hermione.

"Nope." Said Haru shaking his head, "He doesn't seem like a threat."

"Then what is a treat to you?" asked Hermione.

Haru paled for a second, "I don't want to talk about it." He muttered.

"It's a very difficult subject." Whispered Kaien, "Just drop it."

Ron was finally paying attention back to his plate.

"Haru stop eating my food!" yelled Ron.

"Make me!" laughed Haru.

And so it was a rather uneventful day for shopping, not knowing that the next day would be like.

Next Time: Haru, his friends and his little head to Hogwarts on the Train! However something happens... Dementors show up! What are Dementors? Find out next time!

A/N: Yes that girl will be Hina's Malfoy to her Harry... She's a canon character so... um... well... I think everyone can guess who she is (or at least who she winds up with in canon)... so yeah...


	3. The Dementors

A/N: This chapter will say who is the person that caused Haru's problems in the past... well it refers to him... but not by name... but I think we all know who it is...

Chapter 3: The Dementors

It just turned 10:30 and a small portal opened up in King's Cross Platform 9 ¾, the first years were confused when the portal appeared… and were even more confused when what looked to be three 1st years and a 3rd came out of it.

"Haru, it's good to see you." Said Cedric walking over to them.

"Good to you too, and congrats, both Prefect and Captain of the Quidditch team." Said Haru.

"Hey Haru… and Haru's friends." Said Cormac joining them.

"You don't even know our names…" said Hina.

"Of course I do." Said Cormac, that was when he saw one of his friends, he walked over calling his name.

"I think I hate him more than ever." Muttered Tom.

"That's my line." Said Hina.

After exchanging some words Cedric went to talk to some Hufflepuff friends. Haru, Hina, Tom and Maya (as well as their familiars) went to talk to some of Haru's friends that they met along the way such as Justin and Colin. That was when Luna and Neville showed up since it was an unsaid agreement they would all be in the same compartment… even if it was going to be cramped.

Fortunately this time around the Weasleys (and Hermione who came with them) was early.

After bidding farewell to Molly and Arthur as the train left the large group consisting of 4 3rd years, 2 2nd years and 3 1st years found a compartment which only had one person in it, it was a sleeping adult with sandy hair and premature age lines.

"I guess he's the new Defense Teacher." Said Haru.

"I hope he doesn't die." Said Hina, "With the track record…"

"Not all the teachers died." Said Hermione.

"Only the last two." Said Ginny, "We heard from our older brothers. The ones from the last few years just got either hurt or had to resign for some reason."

The large group settled in and began to do things to relax, play games, read books. Tell stories, have a Bertie Bott's Contest.

Some time doing both.

"And that's what I did for my birthday…" explained Haru.

"Why did your dad fight your grandfather again?" asked Hermione.

"Great grandfather." Corrected Hina, "And he and Great Grandpa Garp have always been at each other's throats."

"It what happens when a grandfather wants his grandson to follow in his footsteps while the grandson says "Go to hell! I'm going to what I want!"" explained Haru.

Everyone laughed at that.

That was when Draco came into the compartment with his goons.

"Well isn't it Potter?" said Draco.

"Wow… I would have thought you would learned your lessons from the past two years." Said Haru.

Draco paled… remembered both times Haru put him a compartment full of girls getting changed.

"So Wesley, I heard that your family came into some money." Said Draco trying to change the subject, "You know what! I think I'm going for a walk! Come on Crabbe, Goyle."

All of them stared as Draco ran away.

"Wow… he learned a lesson." Said Haru.

"That's a surprise…" said Ron.

And they carried on with their business.

After getting changed (with the girls going to the bathroom to change in case the teacher woke up) they all talked about pressing issue…

Marie and Crookshanks seemingly coordinated assault on Scabbers. Marie was trying to find a way to break the cage while Crookshanks waited for it to break.

"That's just unnatural." Said Ron.

"I've been reading about Kneazles… and Crookshanks seems to be part…" said Maya, "It would explain why he's smart while Merry seems to show no interest in Scabbers."

"Same with Sakura and Gorbo." Said Haru.

Gorbo the Grand Assassin hooted angrily.

"Gorbo the Grand Assassin." Said Haru.

Gorbo the Grand Assassin was content that Haru used his full name.

That was when suddenly the train stopped.

"Are we there yet?" asked Tom.

"No… we're not." Said Hermione.

"Why did the train stop?" asked Haru.

"Daddy heard about that the Ministry of Magic has sent Dementors to find Sirius Black." Said Luna.

"What!" yelled Hermione.

"I take it Dementors are real?" asked Hina.

That was when the door opened… they turned to see a strange black figure. That was when everything became black for Haru, he heard a woman's scream and an evil laugh… an evil laugh that started with "Ze" as in "Zehahahaha!"

When he came to, saw everyone was pale, not only that but it also appeared that Hina had also passed out and was also coming to.

"Did anyone else hear a woman scream?" asked Haru, decided to keep the evil laughter quiet, after all he didn't want to alert the three to him.

"I did…" said Hina who was extremely pale and shaking, "I also heard… I also heard…"

"Where's the new teacher?" asked Haru.

"He went up the conductor to see what's going on." Explained Tom.

"He also drove it away with a weird silver shield." Said Maya.

"I felt like I was never going to feel happy ever again." Said Ron.

"I hope we never have to deal with them again." Said Ginny.

The new teacher returned… who's name was Pro. Lupin as they noticed earlier on a briefcase he has.

"Are they all right?" he asked.

"We're awake… if that's what you mean." Said Haru.

Pro. Lupin took out some chocolate, "Here it helps." He gave to everyone.

Hina was reluctant.

"What's wrong… you don't like chocolate?" asked Pro. Lupin.

"No… I just don't want to ride the brown pony again." Said Hina.

"What?" asked Pro. Lupin.

"Long story…" sighed Haru.

"Don't' worry Hina, we'll make sure you won't relapse." Said Maya.

Hina ate the chocolate.

"Maybe you two should go to Madame Pomfrey." Said Hermione.

Haru nodded, "We'll try to meet you at the train station." Said Haru.

Haru crated one of his portals. Pro. Lupin had heard about them couldn't help but to feel impressed at the two went though the portals.

They got to the Medical Wing where Madame Pomfrey was getting ready for the year. She was surprised when the two came in.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Dementors came into our compartment and we passed out." Said Haru.

The Medical Witch began to examine the two siblings and they were all checked out.

"You both appear to be fine." Said Madame Pomfrey, "Did you have to Chocolate?"

"The new teacher gave it us." Said Haru.

"It's good to have a defense teacher that knows first aid." Said Madame Pomfrey.

After being checked out and were relapsed, the two went to the train platform to wait for the train which would be in there in about 10 minutes.

"Haru?" asked Hina.

"Yeah…" said Haru.

"When… when you passed out… did you his laugh?" asked Hina.

Haru's eyes widened then remembered what had happened to her that time.

"Yeah… I did…" said Haru.

"I know it was a memory but still." Said Hina, "I really hope I don't see another one."

"Hina" asked Haru, "Are you the real Hina?"

"What!" yelled Hina, "What are you talking about!"

"The real Hina would not get hung up on that! She would just ignore, ask what's for dinner then take it out on someone… usually Malfoy or on occasion me." Said Haru.

"Shut up! I'm the real Hina!" yelled Hina using some Haki on him.

"There you go." Said Haru.

Hina whacked him on the head.

"Ow…" he said.

"You wanted me to take it out on you." Said Hina stick her tongue out.

Both of them laughed just as the train arrived. A minute later they met up with their friends just as Hagrid called out "First Years! First years!"

"Well that us!" said Hina.

"See you after the sorting." Said Tom.

"Bye!" said Maya.

"So you are all right?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah." Said Haru, "Both of us are fine."

Haru walked with his friends deciding not to think about what was going on with Hina.

He should have known it was worse for her, after all when it happened although he was the target, she did have some very bad memories from when it happened. After all she was very young at the time and what happened to her was something he wished she would never have to go though again.

"Damn it! This is supposed to my story! Not Hina's!" he thought.

Next Time: It's time for the sorting ceremony and feast. What houses will Hina, Maya and Tom end up in? Also Haru and Hina has to talk their parents about what happened. What will happen? Fin d out next time!


	4. 3rd Year Sorting

Chapter 4: 3rd Year Sorting

Haru, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville and Ginny walked to the carriages. Ron couldn't help but to jump at the site of the weird undead horses.

"What are those things!" yelled Ron in shock.

"You can see them now?" asked Luna.

"Oh that's right you saw mom kill Lockhart." Said Haru, "I forgot about that."

That was when Hermione whacked him on the head, "Don't be so causal about it." Said Hermione.

"What does it look like?" asked Ginny.

"Like a really weird dragon horse that's a zombie." Said Haru, "It's really weird looking… but its so cool."

The Thestral knew he was being complemented and looked at Haru and nodded in gratitude.

"I believe you gained its trust." Said Luna.

"Let's get in side." Said Hermione.

They got into the carriages and headed to the castle. As they walked to the great hall they saw Luffy waiting for Haru.

"Poppy told me what happened." Said Luffy.

"I'm fine really…" said Haru.

That was when both of their stomachs rumbled.

"We'll wait after dinner." Said Haru.

"I agree." Said Luffy.

"Do you think Hina's going to be all right?" asked Ginny, "She was very pale."

Meanwhile with the first years, they were returning for Pro. McGonagall to come back.

"Excuse me." Said the girl from the day before to Hina, Tom and Maya.

"Yes?" asked Hina.

"You three… you three are the pirate kids… aren't you?" asked the girl.

The other first years began to whisper those that had older siblings that went to Hogwarts knew what she was talking about, the others were wondering if it had to with the ship that was docked in the lake.

Hina smirked, "So you heard about us." She smiled.

"My older sister is a Slytherin in Haru's year…" said the girl, "Haru is what he goes by right?"

"Wow… you haven't even met him, but you know what the refer to him by." Whistled Tom.

"Astoria Greengrass is my name." said the girl.

The three laughed… they couldn't help it.

"What's so funny?" asked Astoria.

"You named is really Greengrass?" asked Hina, "That's too funny."

"I'm guessing that your family do well in Herbology." Giggled Maya.

"Okay… I'll give you that one." Said Astoria, "What are names."

"Hinagiku D. Monkey." Said Hina.

"Tom Nico." Said Tom.

"Maya… just Maya…" said Maya.

"Why don't you have a last name?" asked a boy.

"Last name's aren't common where we come from." Said Maya.

"I see." Said the boy.

"Monkey? Really?" asked Astoria.

"At least it's not a pun." Said Hina.

"And what kind of name is Hinagiku?" asked Astoria.

"What kind of name Astoria?" asked Hinagiku.

There was a silence... the two of them sized each other up.

Indeed that girl Astoria was here Malfoy.

Back with Haru, "I think that she's going to be just fine." He said.

That when he noticed Hermione wasn't with them.

"Where's Hermione?" he asked.

"Pro. McGonagall wanted to talk to her about something." Said Neville.

They got to the great hall, they waved by to Luna as she took her seat with her fellow Ravenclaws.

After a few minutes Pro. McGonagall came as did Hermione who joined her friends.

"So has it begun yet?" asked Hermione.

"No." said Haru, "So what was that about?"

"Pro. McGonagall wanted to talk to me about my classes." Said Hermione.

"Is it about how you signed up for every single class?" asked Haru.

Hermione didn't dignify that with an answer.

"I'm going to take that yes." Said Haru with a laugh.

Whack!

"You could have just said yes or no…" mumbled Haru rubbing the lump on his head.

They watched as the 1st years were let in. Haru paid little attention until it was time to.

However Hina, Tom and Maya paid attention when "Greengrass, Astoria" was called.

The hat was put on her head, and shouted "Slytherin!"

Astoria walked over past Hina and smirk.

After several names they got to "Monkey, Hinagiku."

The students in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff knew they wouldn't forget her, while the students in Slytherin were praying that she would go to another house because knowing her she would bring their house down for the next 7 years. Gryffindor students of course wanted her… and many of them knew the Sorting Hat wouldn't let her do that to the house of snakes.

However the hat called out "Gryffindor!"

Hina took off the hat and took a seat next to Ginny.

"The hat didn't think it was a good idea to put me into the Slytherin." Said Hina.

The next one was actually "Nico, Tom"

Tom went up to the seat, after a few seconds the Sorting Hat shouted "Ravenclaw!"

Tom took off the hat and went to the Ravenclaw table where he took a seat next to Luna.

"I'm not surprised Tom went there." Said Haru.

"So his name is just Tom…. Not Thomas?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah…" said Haru, "He was named after someone who is just Tom."

"Poor Maya." Said Ginny changing the subject.

"Yeah… I'm guessing it sucks being the last one… right?" asked Hina knowing that Ginny was the last one sorted the year before.

Ginny laughed at the one.

That was when the second to last student named Romilda Vane was sorted into the Gryffindor, Pro McGonagall called out "No Last Name, Maya."

Maya couldn't help but to laugh at everyone's expressions at the fact that she didn't have a last name. It took about a minute before the Sorting Hat finally decided "Gryffindor."

Maya took off the hat and joined her two best friends.

That was when the other three Straw Hat kids joined the table.

"We wanted to wait until Maya was sorted." Said Nojiko.

That was when the feast began.

"Finally!" yelled Haru, Ron and Hina.

"But you already ate on the train." Said Hermione.

Um… Hermione… you should know by now they don't pay attention to what most people say while eating… right?" asked Kaien.

"I know." Sighed Hermione.

After the feast, Dumbledore made his usual announcements.

"A reminder that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden to all students." Said Dumbledore, "And also the pirate Ship the Thousand Sunny is welcome to be explored by all Students as long as they were banned from coming on board by the Straw Hats."

All of the First Years were confused by this expect for Astoria and the three Straw Hat Kids.

"Also we have a few Staff Changes, first we would like to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher, Remus Lupin." Said Dumbledore.

Many students applauded, but the loudest were he students who were in Haru's compartment.

"Also Pro Kettleburn has retired to spend more time with his remaining limbs." Said Dumbledore.

That sentence made many students eyes twitched or laugh pending on what classes they were taking.

"So I m proud to announce that our own Rubeus Hagrid has taken over the class." Said Dumbledore.

Many students applauded the change.

"That explains everything!" said Hina.

"You're right." Said Hermione

"What do you mean?" asked Haru.

"That's why Hagrid got you the book for your birthday… because he was teaching the class." Said Hina.

"You're right." Said Haru, his eyes began to seemingly sparkle, "I can't wait for that class."

"Also about the Dementors… they will only be stationed at the gates in case Sirius Black tries to enter the school grounds." Said Dumbledore.

"Is it true what happened?" asked Nojiko, "That you two passed out."

"Please don't ask any more questions." Said Hina.

Nojiko nodded getting the feeling that what happened shouldn't be mentioned.

"Now I believe it is time to go your houses." Said Dumbledore.

As the students left the great hall.

"Hina, Haru." Shouted Hancock.

The Gryffindor Prefect looked at Hina and nodded knowing that was her parents.

"I'll tell you the password later." Said the Prefect knowing her brother would let her into the dorm.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" asked Hancock.

"We should go somewhere private." Said Luffy.

Haru created a portal, it lead to the Aquarium of the Thousand Sunny.

"So… what happened on the train?" asked Hancock.

"When I passed out… I heard his laughter." Mumbled Hina, "And you screaming…"

"I did too." Said Haru.

"Maybe we should tell Dumbledore about the Black Beard incident." Mumbled Luffy, "I mean if you're going to pass out because of Dementors…"

"I don't think that's all for me." Said Haru.

"What do you mean?" asked Hancock.

"I also heard a woman scream… but it was your voice." Said Haru, "It was someone else."

"Haru… do you think?" asked Luffy.

"I don't know…" said Haru, "But it might have been my birthmother, I don't know."

"It's going to be fine Haru." Said Luffy, "You two should go the Tower."

"Okay." Said Hina.

"All right." Said Haru.

Haru created a portal to the tower, the two of them entered when it closed.

"I'm unsure if I should really tell Dumbledore about the Black Beard incident." Said Luffy.

"I know… but maybe we should at least tell one of the teachers." Said Hancock.

Luffy was about to say something.

"Not Hagrid…" said Hancock, "He's become too much of a friend…"

"Fine…" said Luffy.

In the tower, Haru went to his dorm and got changed into his pajamas. He sighed as he went into his bed.

"Great… why do I have the feeling that sometime this week the Black Beard incident is going to come back full swing." Thought Haru.

And indeed he was right… even though it wouldn't happen for a few more days.

Next Time: It's Haru's first week, watch as he goes though his first Care of Magical Creatures and Muggle Studies while making a couple new friends along the way however something happens in the his first Defense Against the Dark Arts class that will change everything. Also Hina has her first Potions Class... Gee that's going to end well.


	5. The First Week

A/N: This chapter will include two canon characters that were never really well... shown or explained upon or anything... So I decided to have fun... and I also believe that Muggle Studies is not a very popular subject. So yeah... anyways enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 5: The First Week

Haru and the other Gryffindors headed to breakfast, talking about the upcoming week.

"I can't wait for my first potion's class!" said Hina.

"Why?" asked Haru.

"I want to see if he's biased against me." Said Hina with a big smile.

As they walked passed the Slytherin table they saw Malfoy and his goons pretending to faint… apparently he heard about what happened on the train.

Both Haru and Hina ignored him as they sat down at the table.

"Damn it I bet he'd faint if he was tortured." Muttered Hina under her breath.

Haru sighed, "Please don't try to do anything to him…" said Haru.

"I'm not thinking of tentacle rapping him if that's what you mean…" said Hina angrily.

There was an awkward silence.

"Let's all pretend we didn't hear that…" said Haru.

As they were eating breakfast Pro. McGonagall began to pass out the timetables, Hermione immediately put hers in her pocket in order to hide it from her friends.

"All right!" yelled Haru, "I have a free period first thing!"

"I have Divination first thing." Said Ron.

"Yeah, I'm taking Muggle Studies." Said Haru, "That's not until later this week."

"It's still an easy O." said Ron.

"Yeah, but I've been asking around from those that take them… they all say she's a fraud that predicts a random student's death." Said Haru.

Haru decided to hang out at the Thousand Sunny during that break, he decided to hang out with Luffy for some father, son bonding time. It was during this time they saw something odd… Nojiko and Kaien with a large steak… the meat kind… not the wooden kind.

"Why are you able to ask for meat?" asked Luffy.

"Because I asked." Said Nojiko.

"Why doesn't he gives us any?" asked Haru.

"Because you aren't his children." Said Kaien.

Haru and Luffy looked at each other… then went into the Galley.

Sometime later before transfiguration, Haru was rubbing his head while waiting for Ron and Hermione who were coming back from Divination.

"Why do I have to die?" asked Ron.

"I keep telling you that you shouldn't listen to her, besides Arithmancy is a much better art." Said Hermione.

Haru and Ron exchanged looks.

"But that was the first class all week." Said Haru, "How were you able to do that."

"Haru… what's with the bump on your head?" asked Hermione taking advantages of her friend's short attention span.

"Oh… Sanji kicked me… long story." Said Haru.

They got to the class, Pro. McGonagall looked at Ron who seemed depressed.

"What's wrong Mr. Weasley?" asked Pro. McGonagall.

"Pro. Trelawney said I was going to die." Said Ron.

"Oh, don't mind her.

"Wow… I know I shouldn't be the one say this... but she's nuts." Said Haru.

Pro. McGonagall nodded, "Go take your seats." She said.

The three students did so.

And so they had transfiguration class, which was the usual difficult class. After class was lunch, however he wanted to know something during lunch.

"So what class did you have?" asked Haru to Maya and Hina.

"We had Charms." Said Hina, "It was okay."

"I actually enjoyed it." Said Maya, "I think I might be a natural."

"I really can't wait for potions though." Said Hina.

"Are you going to be sarcastic… or…" said Haru.

"I haven't decided yet, do that or go another route." Said Hina.

Haru, Maya and Ginny all had a terrible feeling when she said that.

"Your not honestly trying to blow up the Potions Classroom Daisy?" asked Astoria approaching her from behind.

"What of it?" asked Hina.

"That is really petty." snorted Astoria, "Even for a pirate."

Hina narrowed her eyes at Astoria as she decided to take a seat with her fellow Slytherin girls.

"Who was that?" asked Haru.

"Astoria Greengrass… she's my Malfoy…" said Hina.

"Greengrass… Greengrass… I heard that name before." Said Haru.

"Her sister is a Slytherin in our year." Said Hermione.

"Oh… okay…" said Haru, "Wow… her last name is a bad pun… I wonder if her family into Herbology."

"Wow… I said the same thing too." Said Hina.

"So is it true your next period is Care of Magical Creatures?" asked Maya changing the subject.

"Yeah! And I'm really looking forward to it." Said Haru, "Even if it with the Slytherins… I'm really hopping that Malfoy takes it."

"Why?" asked Ron.

"Because… he's the type that doesn't listen when it comes to animals." Said Haru.

"I bet if he ever when to Sakura Kingdom he'd be scolded by a Hiking Bear… more than once." Said Hina.

"Scolded by a Hiking Bear?" asked Ron.

"Ask Chopper, he'd have more details." Said Haru.

After lunch they all headed to Hagrid's cabin with Neville.

"IT was nice of Hina to rebound out books." Said Ron.

"Well after what happened to the clerk it wasn't funny any more." Said Haru.

When everyone got there Hagrid began his class he was shocked to learn none of the students learned how to open it.

"You have to stroke it's spine." Said Hagrid.

The students did so, once everyone did, Hagrid showed everyone what the class was about. Strange looking animals with the hind quarters of a horse by the fearsome front half of a fearsome eagle.

"They're so cool looking." Said Haru.

"This is a Hippogriff, his name is Buckbeak." Explained Hagrid, "Would any one like to be the first to approach him?"

Haru rose his hand, no one was surprised… really by this point everyone knew he ate monsters for breakfast… figuratively and literally.

"Okay Haru. You must keep eye contact at all times and also bow." Said Hagrid, "If he bows back you have earned his trust."

"Okay." Said Haru.

He listened to his intrusions… It was some difficult to bow while keeping eye contact… Buckbeak did indeed bow back. Haru walked up to pet him, however was shocked Haru was when Buckbeak let Haru ride on him. He enjoyed the flight. When it was over he gently pat the Hippogriff.

"Remember the Hippogriff is a very proud creature so try not to insult them." Said Hagrid.

The other students began to approach time while Haru, Ron and Hermione talk to Hagrid.

"You were amazing Haru." Said Hagrid.

"Thanks." Said Haru, "If I had known I was going on a flight I would have brought my hat."

Draco and his goons were paying attention to Buckbeak, during this time Buckbeak was about to attack him when suddenly he feel though one of Haru portals and landed in front of the group. Hagrid ran over to calm down the Hippogriff.

"That beat nearly attacked me!" yelled Draco.

"Shut up Malfoy." Said Haru, "It's all your fault."

"No it's not it's the beast!" yelled Malfoy.

"You didn't pay attention in class." Pointed out Hermione.

"Hagrid clearly said that they didn't like to be insulted." Said Haru.

"I couldn't understand him with his accent." Said Draco.

"You know what… how about we make this class interesting." Said Haru.

Draco narrowed his eyes, "What's that supposed to mean?" asked Draco.

"If you pay attention in the class and get a passing grade, I'll walk naked for a whole day!" said Haru, "And if you fail you drop the class next year and you have to take Muggle Studies."

Draco considered it, "Fine I agree." He said.

The two shook hands on it.

"Malfoy I need you come here!" yelled Hagrid who was furious over to Malfoy's behavior.

"Haru, what if he wins." Said Ron.

"That's okay…" said Haru, "I like being naked sometimes."

And it was that sentence that would make Ron and Hermione never see Haru the same way again.

Ron realized it might be a pirate thing…

The next classed went normally (boring history, fun Charms, okay Herbology) when it was time for the 3rd years Muggle Studies class.

It was called 3rd year Muggle Studies because well, it was exactly what it sounded like, 3rd year.

It was a very small class, only him, Hermione, Ernie and two Ravenclaw Girls he never really noticed before.

One was an Asian girl with long black hair and a kind smile on her face while the other had very short light brown hair and wore glasses she had an unreadable expression and had her nose in the textbook.

"Welcome to Third Year Muggle Studies." Said the teacher who was a very nice a woman named Pro. Burbage, "As usual a small class why don't each of you introduce yourselves."

Haru went first "I'm Haru D. Monkey, AKA to those that really know me Harry Potter. I'm taking this class because I heard there are a few classes on the Thousand Sunny."

"There are, Franky, Sanji and Usopp are a such a help." Said Pro. Burbage.

The Asian girl stood up "I'm Su Li, I'm taking his class because I wanted to know more about the way Muggles live as my grandparents are Muggles."

Su Li sat down and the other Ravenclaw stood up, "I am Lisa Turpin, I am taking this class since Su asked me to." Explained the other girl in a monotone.

Ernie stood, "My name is Ernie McMillan and I'm taking this class to learn more bout Muggles."

And Hermione was last, "My name is Hermione Granger and I am taking this class as a Muggle-born to see what the Wizarding world sees Muggles."

"Those are all good reasons." Said Pro. Burbage who looked at Lisa, "Okay we will learn about the basics today."

Midway though her lecture there was a loud boom.

"What was that?" asked Hermione.

"It sounded like an explosion from the Potion's Dungeon." Said Lisa.

"Oh no…" said Haru slapping her forehead.

"What is?" asked Pro. Burbage.

"Right now is my sister's potions class." Said Haru, "And knowing her it was the cause of that explosion."

Sometime earlier in the potion's class room…

Snape had taken off many points from Gryffindor after asking Hina questions she didn't even know about… after taking notes they all began work on a simple boil curing potion.

"Wow Hina it's not like your going to cause any problems." Said Maya, "Right..."

Hina was simply chopping the ingredients happily while humming a happy little ditty.

"We're all doomed…" said Maya.

Hina and Maya did their potion perfectly… until Hina created a small vine.

"Hina...you better not do what I think you're going to do…" said Maya.

Hina tossed it in… and BOOM!

Fortunately though, Madame Pomfrey dealt with enough potion explosions to deal with it… however there were a few after effects… apparently the smoke turned people's hair their least favorite color and would remain for a few days.

"Magic is strange sometimes…" said Haru.

"So you really hate pink…" said Ginny.

"Yes… my hair is pink…" said Hina, "So is Perona's and a few other people I know."

Maya's hair was a brown color, so no one paid attention to her hair as it was a normal color.

"See… that is why you fight sarcasm with sarcasm… you can't just throw something into your potion…" said Haru.

"Haru's right. You were lucky that nothing else happened." Said Hermione.

"Even if it is very funny seeing Snape with pink hair." Said Ron.

They all looked at Snape's hair, which was indeed a pink color as well.

In fact pink was the most common color among those that were effected by the potion "accident"…

It also didn't make Hina very popular with her year mates, but everyone knew that she would alienate them sooner or later.

The next day was the Defense Against the Dark Arts class… Pro. Lupin started off by revealing it was going to be a practical class.

Which was going to be far better than the practical that happened the year before…

Damn Pixies…

This classes would be much different for they would be facing off against a Boggart. A shape shifter that would change to a person's worse fear but could be fended off with laughter, by using the spell Riddikulus, it would be turned into something humorous. It prefer dark cramped spaces like a closet or a cupboard… which was it was in, in the teacher's lounge.

Neville was the one that was called onto class.

"Now Mr. Longbottom what is it your afraid of?" asked Pro. Lupin.

"I'm afraid of Pro. Snape." Said Neville, "I'm good at potions… but he's… just scary."

Haru couldn't help but to laugh when he found out… it wasn't that it was funny… just how he found out. He had told Usopp about it, Usopp (who had been helping with Potions by teaching him how to make various chemicals) decided to help him get over his fear by impersonating Snape… turns out it was more funny than scary… then Luffy got involved...

It was a good time had by all… but it didn't help Neville get over his fear.

"Now I heard you live with your grandmother." Said Pro. Lupin.

"That's right." Said Neville.

"When you see your Boggart I want you think of what your grandmother wears." Said Pro. Lupin, "In other words picture what Pro. Snape looks like wearing your grandmother's clothes.

Haru and Ron both laughed at the mental image… Hermione couldn't help but to giggle herself.

"I can you have met his grandmother." Said Pro. Lupin.

"Yes we have…" said Haru, "I get my camera I think everyone would want a picture of that."

Pro. Lupin nodded, having seen Haru's power first hand.

Haru grabbed his camera from his portal.

Neville went up, the Boggart took the form of Snape.

"Riddikulus!" shouted Neville, making the Snape Boggart dress up Augusta Longbottom.

Haru of course took a couple pictures… after all taking a picture makes it last longer.

"Okay, everyone line up." Said Pro. Lupin.

The students began to face their fears then turn them into something funny, whether be Ron's giant spider who lost it's legs, a Banshee who lost her voice from Seamus, Dean's disembodied hand that got caught in a mouse trap or Parvati (one of Hermione's room mates that Haru knew) and her mummy that tripped over his own bandages.

As the line got to Haru, he was wondering what his own fear was…

"Let's see what it is…" thought Haru looking for a challenge.

Pro. Lupin on the other hand was nervous, Dumbledore had found out about the class and told him to let Haru up… he wasn't sure if Dumbledore was telling the truth that Haru wasn't scared of Dumbledore and has started calling him "Lord Anagram" for some reason, but still felt it might be a bad idea.

That was when it was Haru's turn.

The Boggart turned into three figures, two of them were Hancock and a younger version of Hina, both of them brushed and bleeding, lying unconscious on the floor while the third figure was a large man standing over them. He wore a black captain's coat much like what Luffy wore… darkness seemed to come from his body.

"Well brat, why don't you show me those Devil Fruit powers of yours." Said the figure.

"Why you…" growled Haru.

He should have known that this was his greatest fear… reliving the Blackbeard incident…

Next Time: After Haru dispatches his Boggart, Pro. Lupin becomes concerned, so he asks Hancock and Luffy about it. What did happen during the Blackbeard Incident? Also Nojiko and Kaien reveal why they have been taking steaks... what is it? And will Luffy let them keep it?


	6. The Blackbeard Incident

A/N: It's finally here, the explanation on the Blackbeard incident. I hope what happens is considered good. Enjoy!

Chapter 6: The Blackbeard Incident

Haru took a breath… he hated this. After all that happened… what happened to his mother and Hina… it was all his fault… He never wanted to be reminded of it… But this wasn't real. He was able to overcome it!

"Come one Brat! I want to see your Portal Portal Powers!" yelled the fake Blackbeard.

"You're not the real Blackbeard!" yelled Haru, "Riddikulus!"

The fake Blackbeard turned into Marco, while the fake Hina turned to Law and the fake Hancock turned into Kid. Both the fake Law and Kid woke up and began to scream.

"I am not Gay! You hear me!" yelled the fake Kid, "We are did not do it you hear!"

"This never happened." Said the fake Law nodding, "This never happened."

Marco just shook his head in shame.

Haru was the only one who laughed of course being an inside joke.

Pro. Lupin on the other hand was a little concerned, sure he was expecting Voldemort… but he wasn't expecting a pirate named "Blackbeard"… even if it was a traditional pirate name…

After time was up he showed them his fear which appeared to be like some sort of crystal ball… he turned into a cockroach… it was then it was vanquished, after giving the homework.

"Excuse me Haru I would like to talk to you." Said Pro. Lupin.

"What about?" asked Haru, "It's not about my Riddikulus… seeing three people reminded me of a prank my sister pulls on some of my father's most trusted allies."

"She makes think they're gay?" asked Pro. Lupin.

"They're passed drunk…" said Haru, "That other guy is one of dad's trusted allies as well…"

"Well I wanted to talk about your Boggart." Said Lupin.

"Oh that." Said Haru, "Look you can talk to my parents… they wanted to tell one of the teachers because of Hina. I don't know why won't tell Dumbledore."

"So that man…" said Pro. Lupin.

"He really exists… and is my father's greatest enemy." Said Haru.

"I see." Said Pro. Lupin, "Also I wanted to tell you something."

"What?" asked Haru.

"I was a friend of your parents." Said Pro. Lupin, "If you want to know about your parents…"

"I can ask you anytime?" asked Haru, "Sure! I'd like that."

Pro. Lupin was shocked, he was expecting something like "They're not parents… Luffy and Hancock."

Haru could clearly tell that what he was thinking, "My parents thought it would be a good idea to except my birth parents because if I don't care about them after all they did it wouldn't be right."

Pro. Lupin couldn't help but to smile, he hadn't gotten a good chance to talk to Luffy or Hancock yet, but now he really wanted to.

"I'll talk to later Pro. Lupin." Said Haru, "I have to get to my friends."

"I understand." Said Pro. Lupin, "Oh and outside of class you may call me Remus."

"Sure okay Remus." Said Haru, he created a portal where he sensed his friends were at.

Sometime later in the great hall, Haru was showing his friends (as in a large group) the pictures he got from the class.

"Why aren't they moving?" asked Cho.

"Oh, I used my instant vision dial camera… in other words a "muggle" picture." Said Haru.

"It's better that way. " said Ron, "Seeing the look on his face with out moving, it's priceless."

"Your not going to show this to dad are you?" asked Kaien.

"No… I'm not…" said Haru, "Even if he knows it's a fake."

"Dad's afraid of spiders and cross dressers." Cleared Nojiko.

"Why cross dressers?" asked Justin.

"We're not allowed to talk about it." Said Kaien.

"I guess Sanji's Boggart would be Peter Parker dressed like Spider Woman." Said Dean.

Colin and Justin laughed, but everyone else was confused.

"Peter Parker who's that?" asked Haru.

"It's a muggle joke." Said Hermione.

The others nodded.

"Say Haru… what was your Boggart?" asked Hina.

"Oh it was nothing." Said Haru.

"It was him… wasn't it?" asked Hina.

"So what if it was?" asked Haru.

Hina used her Walrus killing glare at him… however due to her temporary pink hair it didn't have the desired effect.

"You know Hina… I don't think anyone with pink hair could be intimidating." Said Haru.

"Is that so Haru?" asked Perona sneaking up behind Haru.

There was an awkward silence.

"Ah shit…" mumbled Haru.

Haru got up and began to run away, as he ran away he created a portal.

"I will find him." Said Perona, she created her Hollows, which went in many directions.

When Perona left to find Haru her self.

"So does everyone agree that we all pretend this didn't happen?" asked Tom.

Everyone in the group nodded.

Meanwhile on the Thousand Sunny, Pro. Lupin… er… Remus was having a cup of tea with Hancock while Luffy didn't' have anything.

"So what did you want to talk about?" asked Hancock.

"You see in class, I was teaching the Gryffindor 3rd years about Boggarts." Explained Remus.

"Boggarts?" asked Luffy.

"Robin told me about them, they're shape shifters that take the form of a person's worst fear." Said Hancock.

"When Haru went up, there was a strange man which Haru calls Blackbeard… not only that you Hancock and your daughter Hinagiku were laying there unconscious." Explained Remus.

Hancock and Luffy exchanged looks.

"You want to know what happened in his past?" asked Luffy.

"We were planning on telling one of the teachers…" said Hancock.

"Okay…" said Luffy, "Let's tell him."

(Flashback)

Haru was almost 9, he had his devil fruit powers for almost two years, word had already spread about his abilities.

Anyways it was a nice day on the island of Jaya, since it was Mock Town, Hancock showed little fear walking around with her children.

After all every single pirate in the world you do not mess with her children while she is there… and who would want to either, both were well trained in Haki.

That was when there was an earthquake.

"Mom! What's going on!" yelled Haru.

"It can't be." Muttered Hancock.

That was when a strange black mist surrounded them, all three of them black out.

Sometime later Haru came to in the forest.

"Where am I?" he asked.

That was he noticed a South Bird.

"I'm in the forest." He said.

That was when he saw Hancock and Hina laying on the ground unconscious.

"Mom! Hina!" yelled Haru running to them.

"So you're that brat I heard so much about." Came a voice.

Haru turned around and saw him… Blackbeard, he had seen pictures of him but have never seen him in real life.

"Your Blackbeard…" mumbled Haru.

"That's right brat… I heard a lot about your powers." Said Blackbeard.

"What?" asked Haru.

"Well brat, why don't you show me those Devil Fruit powers of yours." Said Blackbeard.

"Why should I?" asked Haru, "My powers aren't your business."

Blackbeard smiled evilly, "I heard a lot of your powers… I want to see you use them."

Haru paled, he realized why Blackbeard wanted to see his powers.

"You plan to kill me and take my powers! I heard what you did to white beard!" yelled Haru.

"That's right." Laughed Blackbeard with his "Zehahaha!"

Hina was just barely conscious so she was able to hear it was well.

"I won't show my powers!" yelled Haru, "No way!"

"Fine then." Said Black Beard.

That was when he created a fine black mist, it surrounded Hancock and Hina. Both of them started screaming.

"What are you doing!" yelled Haru.

"Using my Darkness Powers I am slowly crushing them… it's a very painful process." Said Blackbeard.

"Stop it!" shouted Haru.

"I'll stop if you show me your powers." Said Blackbeard.

Haru gritted his teeth, "Fine! I'll show you my powers!" shouted Haru.

That was when he created a portal in front of him that end up in front of Blackbeard.

"So that's it seems rather simple." Said Blackbeard, unaware he moved his hand into a portal he didn't see.

"Portal Portal Cut!" shouted Haru.

The portal cut off his hand, causing Blackbeard to scream in pain, he may have been a Logia user and can easily re-grow that hand but still it hurt!

Haru created another portal right to Hina and Hancock.

Before Haru could create a portal out of there. Blackbeard grabbed him with his re-grown hand. That was when Haru realized he couldn't use his powers.

"Damn it!" yelled Haru loudly.

That was when suddenly a tree fell on Blackbeard causing him to let go of Haru.

Haru sighed in relief… that was until a black mist engulfed him. He began to scream in pain.

"Once your dead I'll go get my crew." Said Blackbeard, "Right now they're facing your pathetic fake father's crew. You powers will be fine."

Just as Haru was about to pass out he heard "Gum Gum Jet Pistol!"

Then in fact he did.

When he woke up he found there were a few bandages.

"Just a few broken bones… nothing much." Said Luffy who was sitting by his side.

"What about mom and Hina?" asked Haru.

"We're fine." Said Hancock walking over to her husband.

"Hina's just sleeping." Said Luffy.

Haru looked over to Hina, who looked to be having a nightmare.

"That's good…." Said Haru.

That was when tears streamed down Haru's cheeks.

"I'm so sorry!" shouted Haru, "It's all my fault! He attacked you because… because of me! I'm sorry!"

Hancock sat down and hugged her son.

"Haru… it's not your fault… these things happen when you're a pirate." Said Hancock.

"Yes it is! It's my fault! It's all my fault." Cried Haru.

Luffy and Hancock looked at each other.

(End of Flashback)

"Since then Haru has been paranoid that Blackbeard might eventually come after him again." Said Luffy, "Coming to school here has actually helped him."

"He also still blames himself for what happened." Said Hancock, "No matter how times we try to tell him it's not his fault he won't listen."

"And Hina still has night mares about what happened. They aren't as frequent as they used to be… but still." Said Luffy.

Remus was contemplating what happened.

"There's another reason you wanted to know." Said Hancock.

Remus blinked, "Well there is." He said, "You see I was good friends with James and Lily."

Hancock smiled, "And you want to get closer to Haru… right?" she asked.

"You seem like a cool guy, if you want we can even hang out sometime." Said Luffy.

"I also wanted to know how well you treat Haru." Said Remus.

"He might not be our son by blood, but he is still our son." Said Luffy.

"We raised him with all the love and care we can give him and I know he will be a good, kind person when he grows up." Said Hancock.

That was when Gorbo the Grand Assassin flew by holding what looked to be a Speedo. Followed by Franky wearing nothing but a Hawaiian shirt.

"Damn it! Tom taught his owl how to steal my Speedo!" yelled Franky.

Remus looked at what happened… he didn't know what to say.

"I just said he will grow up to be a good person… I didn't say he's be a sane person." Said Hancock.

Meanwhile in the kitchens, Haru was depressed… it wasn't a natural depression though.

"I wish I was dead… that will stop my never ending pain." He said as he was on all fours.

The House Elves did nothing, knowing that he would snap out of it soon.

"There you are." Said a voice.

He looked up as saw his "kind of sort of but not quite yet girlfriend" Ginny.

"Hina thought you would be in here… and so did Perona." Said Ginny.

The effects of the hollow began to wear off.

"Hina… told me about happened a few years ago." Said Ginny.

"Well since you are one of her best friends I'll let that one slide…" said Haru, "But she better not tell Ron or Hermione."

Ginny went to hug him, "It's not your fault." Said Ginny.

Haru pushed her away, "It is… If it weren't for these powers, they wouldn't have been tortured… it's all my fault." Said Haru.

"Haru if it for your powers you wouldn't be able to attend, you wouldn't have met me or Ron and Hermione and you wouldn't have found out where the kitchens were." Said Ginny.

The last comment made Haru laugh, "You just had to add the last one." He said.

"I did." Said Ginny.

The two of them laughed about it.

"I'm going to have to thank Hina later for telling you." Said Haru, "And threaten her not to tell Ron and Hermione."

Ginny stared at Haru at last one… s knew that was their relationship was like, "Try not to get hurt when you threaten her."

Meanwhile on the shore of the lake, Nojiko and Kaien were feeding a stray dog a steak.

"He's nice dog so maybe we should ask mom or dad if we should keep him." Said Kaien.

"Yeah." Said Nojiko.

The dog was no longer eating and stared at the two.

"You want to come with u boy?" asked Kaien.

The dog waged his tail in way to make t seem like he didn't want to be caught nodding.

They took the dog to the Thousand Sunny. They both managed to get the dog up to the deck by using the Solder Dock System, fortunately the first person they found was Nami.

"Mom… a few days ago we found this dog wandering around the lake." Said Nojiko, "He's a very nice dog, so we started feeding him."

"That would explain the steaks you've been taking." Mumbled Nami.

"So can we keep him?" asked Kaien.

"I think you should ask Luffy." Said Nami, who immediately slapped herself in the forehead… she knew Luffy was just going to say yes.

Nojiko and Kaien approached Luffy who had since finished her conversation with Remus.

"What's with the dog?" asked Luffy.

"We found him and we wanted to ask if we can keep him?" asked Nojiko.

"What did Nami say?" asked Luffy.

"To ask you." Said Kaien.

"Then yes of course you can keep him." Said Luffy.

The two twins high fived each other.

"So Kaien do you have an idea for the name?" asked Nojiko.

"I have one lined up… Snuffles." Said Kaien.

"Snuffles?" asked Nojiko, "That's really stupid…"

"Do you have a name?" asked Kaien.

"Snuffles it is!" said Nojiko.

Snuffles as he was now named seemed to have sighed. Sure the name was stupid but it was better than hiding in Hogsmeade. After all these two seemed nice and he it was a good way to see who exactly were these pirates really were. Who knew maybe he'd have a shot at that rat.

Next Time: Ron getting sick of Marie and Crookshanks going after poor Scabbers decides to ask Chopper to see what's going on. It's during this discussion where they discover just what is going on. What will happen... find out next time!

A/N: I hope everyone likes the ending to the chapter... I think everyone should know who the dog is.


	7. My Pet Rat is a What!

Chapter 7: My Pet Rat is a What!

The effects of Hina's potion accident had worn off so now everyone's hair was back to normal. Although plenty of people had pictures of the pink haired Snape and other people with embarrassing hair color (the pinks as well as Astoria's "snot colored" hair".

Yeah her hair was an ugly shade of yellow-green…

The newest crewmate/ dog has gotten used to living on bored. He had a run with Salome but it seemed to clear up not to long afterwards, yet strangely the snake wouldn't let the dog in whoever one of the ship's women were changing.

It was a very strange dog… but no one seemed to mind.

One day, Hermione and Haru were doing their essay for Muggle Studies while Ron and Neville decided to do their Divination homework together. Which consisted mostly of lying.

"Okay… a heard of zebra suddenly attack the great hall." Said Ron.

"Nah… we would need an explanation." Said Neville.

Neville being the protégé of the "great captain" Usopp knew quite a bit about stretching the truth… it was something he unfortunately picked up.

"How about Ron's pet rat ends up in the stomach of a half-kneazle." Said Hina doing her Charms home with Maya.

"Thanks Hina." Said Ron.

Everyone who heard this stared at Ron… all of them thinking "Go check on your rat."

"Oh man!" yelled Ron realizing what she meant he ran to his Scabbers cage, "Stop it you cat and snake!"

Indeed Crookshanks and Marie were still trying to eat the rat. The two animals went to their… well people.

"Will you make them stop." Said Ron.

"No." said Hina.

"And besides we can't control them." Said Hermione, "They're smarter than normal animals."

"I have an idea!" piped up Maya, "Why don't we get Chopper and have him see what's going on."

There was a silence among the friends.

"Why didn't I think of that." They thought.

Hermione, Ron and Neville had learned long ago that Chopper could talk to animals being born an animal himself.

Hermione said it didn't make any sense, until Haru pointed out "Devil Fruits rarely make any sense…"

Sometime later, in the medical bay of the Thousand Sunny, Chopper was looking over certain files that was meant to kept secret for a few months. That's when someone knocked on the door, he hid the files.

"Come in!" called out Chopper.

It was Ron, Hina, Hermione, Haru and Maya… obviously the other two were there to defuse any sort of tension that may come from the conversation.

"Chopper… we need to ask a favor." Said Hermione.

"What?" asked Chopper.

"You know about the planned tactical assaults that Marie and Crookshanks are doing with Ron's rat?" asked Hina.

Everyone stared at Hina.

"What? They seem more like planned tactical assaults." Said Hina.

"I guess you want me to talk to them." Said Chopper, who was actually wondering when one of them were going to ask them.

They all nodded, and Haru made a portal to the Gryffindor Common room.

They found that Ginny was holding on to Marie, Lavender Brown (the other of Hermione's roommate that Haru knew) was holding onto Crookshanks and Neville held Scabbers.

"When you guys left, Marie finally destroyed the cage…" said Ginny.

They looked to see the mangled wreck of a cage.

"That was money well spent." Said Hina sarcastically.

Ginny, Neville and Lavender all set down, the animals.

"Okay I want to know why you have been doing to Scabbers." Said Chopper.

Marie and Crookshanks both made their usual sounds.

"Okay… they say that Scabbers is strange. He is not a normal rat." Translated Chopper.

That was when Scabbers squeaked something… that one thing made Chopper, Crookshanks and Marie all turned to him.

"They said nothing about being Animagus." Said Chopper.

The rat seemed to sweat, then began to run away.

"Catch that rat!" shouted Chopper.

Hina tried to catch the rat with vines. But it managed to escape.

"Wait… so Scabbers accidently confessed to being an Animagus." Said Maya.

"He did." Said Hermione.

"Okay!" said Haru taking charge, "I'm going to go get Pro. Dumbledore, Hina you get Pro. Lupin, Hermione you should go get Pro. McGonagall, Maya you should go get Pro. Flitwick, Neville you go get Pro. Sprout, Chopper you go get my parents and other members of the crew. Lavender… can you please take of Ron."

Indeed Ron was completely out of it, Lavender waved her hand over his face, no response

"You know what… I think I'm going to take him to Medical Ward before I go get Dumbledore.

"That would be a good idea." Said Lavender… wishing he never got involved in it.

After getting more organized, Chopper was the one that explained everything, to the teachers.

"So what's going on?" asked Luffy.

"I was asked to talk to talk to Ron, Hermione and Hina's pets and see why the cat and the snake went after Ron's rat and I found out something rather interesting." Said Chopper, "The rat, Scabbers is a Animagus."

"What makes you think that?" asked Snape, "What is the proof."

"Mr. Tony Tony can talk to animals." Said Pro. McGonagall, "He once demonstrated himself using my Animagus form."

Snape shit himself up.

"Do you have pictures of the rat in question?" asked Dumbledore.

"Percy Weasley, had a picture of the rat. He told me had it for years before he gave it to Ron." explained Pro. McGonagall.

"Years?" asked Robin, "A rat's life span is it one or two years at least."

"I will create wards around the school grounds to prevent him from leaving." Said Dumbledore, "Be sure to distribute pictures to every House and make sure you remember the appearance of the rat."

When Remus looked at the picture he paled.

"It can't be…" he thought, "He's dead… he can't be alive."

"Remus? What's wrong?" asked Luffy.

"Nothing." Lied Remus.

Remus sighed as the teachers and pirates discussed what to do once the rat was found, after all what was going on was a terrible crime.

On the Thousand Sunny, Ron sighed, Madame Pomfrey had given him a Calming Drought while in the Medical Wing.

"So how is it?" asked Haru.

"My rat is a Animagus." Mumbled Ron.

"Well he's doing better." Said Hina.

"I guess it would be a shock finding out your beloved pet is an Animagus." Said Nojiko while petting Snuffles.

That line will either get creepier or funnier upon re-reading.

"Well there's some good that came out of it." Said Hina.

"Really what?" asked Ginny.

"You can guilt Percy, it might be a good idea in the future." Said Hina.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Said Ron.

"Your loss." Said Hina.

"I think we should trying to find the rat ourselves." Said Haru, "After all we need to find out why the pervert was pretending to be a rat in the first place."

"What makes you think he's a pervert." Said Tom who was there along with Luna.

"I have the strangest feeling he might be a pedophile… after all what kind of wizard would stay with teenaged boys." Explained Haru.

Ron once again snapped, he was once again catatonic.

Hermione whacked Haru on the head, "Please such though in your head." Said Hermione.

"Yes Hermione." Said Haru rubbing a bump on his head.

Snuffles on the other hand wanted to laugh if he could. This was really funny, but part of his mind was elsewhere, that one part was debating whether or not the rat should be captured alive or not… after all who knew what would happen if he got away.

Next Time: Ron is still upset about what happened involving the rat... fortunately the first Hogsmeade trip is coming up! Also Remus meets Snuffles... not only that but Robin, Hancock and Nami look into News Papers about Sirius Black and discovered some shocking things about him... things that they agree Haru needs to know about.


	8. Hogsmeade and Doubts

Chapter 8: Hogsmeade and Doubts

To say Ron was happy would be not be correct, he was still shocked that the rat he had for the last 3 years was a lot to deal with.

However poor Percy the original owner of the rat was in even more shock, he had that rat for many years. And it was a man.

This happened one day in the Great Hall, the Head Boy was still in shock.

"Come on Percy, even though it as obvious that the rat was living an extraordinary amount of times, there weren't signs." Said Haru.

"I guess." Said Percy.

"Hey! Don't you have a Hogsmeade Weekend coming up?" asked Hina.

"We do." Said Haru.

"Aren't you scared Potter?" asked Draco, "What with Black running around."

"Doesn't bother me." Said Haru, "I have had mass murders come after me a few times… expect for one, none of them easily bothered me."

Draco stared at Haru, "But what about the teachers?" asked Draco.

"Oh… my parents made a deal with them, two of the two crew will act like body guards, even if I'm almost on par with Usopp and Nami, Sirius Black doesn't know that." Said Haru.

Draco went back to the table, he was trying to get under his skin… this time it didn't work…. And whenever it didn't work that it gave him a headache.

"So who's going to be your body guards?" asked Ron.

"Don't know yet." Said Haru, "I hope if it's Zoro the other one is not Sanji, Nami or dad."

"But your dad and Zoro get along… why don't you want them to be your body guards." Said Hermione.

"You'll see when it happens." Said Hina, "You'll see."

"It's not going to be pretty." Said Haru.

"And it doesn't involve fighting." Said Maya.

Ginny whispered to Maya's ear.

"Tell me later." She said.

Maya nodded, after all Ginny couldn't go to Hogsmeade yet either.

Meanwhile on the lake, Kaien and Nojiko were trying to play fetch with Snuffles. The key word being trying.

"Why won't he fetch." Sighed Nojiko.

"I don't know… he's a weird dog." Said Kaien.

That was when Remus on a walk to clear his head. That was when he noticed the pirate twins were playing with a dog… a dog that made him pale.

"Oh hello Mr. Lupin." Said Nojiko.

"What's wrong?" asked Kaien.

"Where did you get that dog?" asked Remus.

"We found him on the edge of the forbidden forest one day." Said Nojiko, "He looked hungry so we began to feed him."

"We asked Luffy if we could keep him… I named him Snuffles." Said Kaien.

"Snuffles?" asked Remus.

Remus looked at the dog, who gave him a look that said "Please don't laugh in my face."

"I see." Said Remus.

He continued on his way, he needed to talk to "snuffles" when he wasn't with the pirate twins. After all it had to be private… the two couldn't know the truth about their new dog.

A couple days later it was the Hogsmeade weekend. Haru sighed at his two body guards, Luffy and Zoro.

"Dad, Zoro… we need to have some rules set up." Said Haru.

"I know." Sighed Luffy, "Make sure we're in your sight at all times."

"That's right." Said Haru.

"Shouldn't it be the other way around?" asked Hermione.

"Oh, that's because they have no sense of direction." Said Haru.

Both Ron and Hermione didn't know how to react, they knew about Zoro's (everyone in the castle did) but Luffy was new to them.

"It's more like I can't take directions." Said Luffy.

The two stared at the adult… he wasn't helping his case.

Meanwhile in the Hogwarts Library, Hancock and Robin were looking over newspapers.

"I was wondering where you were." Said Nami joining them, "What are you doing?"

"I was wondering the details about Sirius Black and I have managed to piece to together what happened." Said Robin.

"What do you mean?" asked Nami taking a seat.

"There is a type of Charm called the Fidelius Charm, it allows someone to remain hidden but in order for the charm to work there needs to be a secret keeper. Haru's birthparents used it and their secret Keeper is reported to be Sirius Black." Explained Robin.

"So he betrayed Haru's family?" asked Nami, "But where do the killings come in?"

"Afterwards he went after Peter Pettigrew a man who was also a friend of Lily and James. Black killed along with 12 Muggles." Explained Hancock.

"But neither Hancock nor I believe he's guilty." Explained Robin.

"Why?" asked Nami.

Robin exchanged looks then gave Nami the article.

At the entrance hall of the castle, all the 3rd years came to the front of the castle handing their permission slips, as they handed them in Pro. McGonagall looked at Luffy.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to let your son go?" asked Pro. McGonagall.

"Yes I'm sure, and remember myself and Zoro are coming." Said Luffy.

Pro. McGonagall reluctantly nodded as the three went to wait for Ron and Hermione. After the two handed in their permission slips they headed for the village.

"I visited the place a few times. So I know all the locations." Said Luffy.

"I think we should wander around,…" said Haru, "So we can get our directions."

"I think we should find Honeydukes first." Said Ron.

"I'm fine with that." Said Haru.

The three teens and two adults headed to the village.

Back in the Library.

"No trial?" asked Nami, "They just sent him off with out a trial."

The two shook their heads no.

"Everyone was sure of his innocence they didn't even give him a trial to prove whether or not he was innocent." Explained Robin, "There are also truth potions and methods to show memories. There is a chance that he's innocent."

"This one case is just as bad as the world government." Said Hancock, "He might be guilty, he might not be… who knows."

"We have to figure out a plan in case he shows up." Said Nami.

"I think we should tell Haru." Said Hancock.

"Why?" asked Nami.

"Remember, there's a chance that he's innocent." Said Hancock, "Maybe Haru can convince them giving them a fair trial."

"I don't know…" said Nami.

"He's Haru's godfather…" said Robin.

Now this was the one thing that really surprised Nami… it was then that they decided that they should the rest of the crew and maybe Haru.

Meanwhile, Remus sighed in his office… he was expecting a year free of hardships… especially with his condition (and the pirates docked at the school). But no… he was caught in a bizarre situation involving a friend who was thought to be dead and one he thought was a traitor… He didn't know what to do… even with the innocence proven…

Meanwhile the trip to Hogsmeade went well, Haru and Luffy bought as much meat flavored candy as they could (the clerks wondering what kind of person would love meat so to buy that stuff) along with other kinds of candy they also went to Zonko's, the local prank shop, they bought some stuff that would well with Haru's portal abilities. As well as the Three Broomsticks, the nice pub of the town (the other, the Hog's Head wasn't so nice… and according to Hancock the bar tender had a creepy sexual attraction).

The plus side that Luffy (having the better sense of direction of the two) never got separated from the kids, Zoro did wander off a few times but nothing too bad.

The last stop for the trip was the Shrieking Shack.

"This is the most haunted place in all of Britain." Said Hermione, "Have I mentioned that before?"

"Yes you have." Said Ron, Haru and Luffy.

"Hasn't anyone noticed it doesn't have any doors?" asked Zoro.

That's when they noticed…

"That's weird." Said Hermione.

"It think it's obvious what happened to it." Said Haru, "A Wizard did it!"

There was an awkward silence.

"Please don't do that joke again." Said Ron.

"I know…" sighed Haru.

"So Ron… how are you holding up after finding out your pet rat is a human?" asked Luffy.

"I was fine until you brought it up." Said Ron.

"Sorry." Said Luffy.

Sometime later after returning to the castle, the Straw Hats has a meeting to discus Sirius Black.

"He was never given a trial?" asked Luffy in shock.

"This is a place where most of the trials are to be fair. Not a place where the trials are just a show for the government to make it seem like they're doing their job." Said Franky.

"Okay… so we're all in agreement that if we find him we'll give him a chance." Said Nami.

The other members nodded in agreement.

"What about Haru… he needs to know." Said Kaya.

"He does." Said Luffy, "We will tell him the truth."

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" asked Sanji.

"Haru's strong." Said Luffy, "He'll be able to handle the news."

"Remember, Luffy is his father… and as his mother I agree." Said Hancock.

The other Straw Hats nodded and decided to leave it up them as Haru was their son… even if he was adopted.

Snuffles was in the room listening to the conversation and he couldn't believe it… he really couldn't. It was a giant surprise to him… after all he never would that they would take that side… even if they were wanted men (and women) themselves… it was just surprising.

Next Time: It's the first Quidditch game of the Year! Unfoundedly due to a some members of the Slytherin Quidditch Team getting into an accident, Gryffindor must play Hufflepuff. However the game end well... what will happen? Find out next time!


	9. The Horrible Quidditch Match

Chapter 9: The Horrible Quidditch Match

It was getting to November, during this time Haru reflected on what happened the last couple of months. Haru noticed that Remus tended to get sick about once a month for a few days and Snape took over classes, the strange thing is that it seemed that he wanted to teach about a certain subject… Werewolves for some reason Haru didn't know why…

He also noticed something off about Hermione… not physically or anything like that… but there was just some thing off or something… Haru couldn't put his finger on it.

Also Luffy and Haru had the conversation about Sirius Black, after hearing the whole story that he never even had a trial Haru agreed he might be innocent after all with magic he could have proven his innocent.

Not only that but Ginny made it to the Quidditch Team as a reverse Seeker and Chaser, she did attend practices but not as much as the main team. She often had fake matches with Haru as practice for Seeker. As the first game was approaching, they had found out that a storm was headed for that weekend. However the Gryffindor team had a secret weapon… Nami. With her abilities she was able to create mini storms so the team can practice in that weather safely. Of course each members (expect for the twins and on occasion) had to pay her 5 Galleons each.

It was at one of these Quidditch practices where Oliver got the announcement.

"I got word that the two beaters in the Slytherin Team got into some sort of accident." Said Oliver.

"What kind of accident?" asked Katie.

"I don't know... but I heard it involved a squirrel, a banana and something called a Chainsaw." Said Oliver.

Those that knew what a chainsaw was wondering how did it work in Hogwarts and why would someone from Slytherin even be doing with a chain saw.

Because of that the game was switched to be played by Hufflepuff.

"Wit the upcoming bad weather I think I know why the Slytherin's had their hands on a chainsaw." Said Haru with his eye twitching.

The team nodded as they waited for Nami to come, of course they had the money to pay her.

A few day's later it was time for some Quidditch! Those who came to the game brought rain gear or umbrellas.

"All right is everyone ready for the first Quidditch Game of the season!" yelled Lee.

There were a few mumbles.

"I'm cold!" yelled someone in the Slytherin Tower.

Lee of course ignored it.

"We have a Quidditch game of Gryffindor VS Hufflepuff! It was supposed to be against Slytherin, but they took the cowards way out… especially Derrick and Bole … I bet they hurt themselves on purpose!"

"Mr. Jordan!" yelled Pro. McGonagall.

"Sorry…" said Lee.

In the Straw Hat stand because of the weather only a few friends (other than Ron, Hermione and Ginny) came up to see the game, Luna (wearing her Lion hat), Neville (for certain reasons), Cho (wanting to cheer on both her fellow Seekers) and Cormac (he won't leave…) as well as Remus and Hagrid who came along… Snuffles also joined following his owners.

However this tower had something the other towers didn't… a dial run heater built by Usopp (that was why Neville came… he knew about it)

"Wow Usopp this is great." Said Luffy.

"You know… your dog looks like a grim… did you ever notice?" asked Cormac looking at Snuffles.

Snuffles glared at Cormac wondering why he hung out with them when it was clear no one there liked him.

And so the game began! The balls were released and they began to play.

In the air, Haru looked at the Gryffindor team, they were doing much better than the Hufflepuff team. He was glad they did the special training.

In the Straw Hat tower, Sanji looked at his wife and put his arm around her.

"Looks like your special training worked." He said.

"It did." Said Nami with a smirk.

"Special training?" asked Cho.

Nami nodded, "I helped them train by creating a small storm." Said Nami, "However it costs 5 Galleons per team member… per session there are exceptions…"

"I don't think I'll tell Roger about it." Said Cho, "I'm pretty sure our next game's weather won't be that bad… and I don't think the team will want it spend that much money…"

"That's fine with me." Said Nami with a shrug.

"Is she always this greedy?" asked Cho to Tom.

"You haven't really seen anything." Said Tom, "She's actually been considering robbing Gringotts."

Nami hit Tom for revealing that information.

"I am not." Said Nami.

"Yes you are." Thought the others.

In the game Haru was half paying attention to the game, half looking for the snitch. Of course he couldn't help but it laugh whenever Angelina did something and Lee mentioned his constant attentions to ask her out.

That was when Haru saw the Snitch. He flew to it as quickly as he could… but before he could get it, he felt cold then everything went black… he could only here these things.

"No not Harry!"

"Using my Darkness Powers I am slowly crushing them… it's a very painful process."

"Step aside woman!"

"Right now they're facing your pathetic fake father's crew. You powers will be mine."

Haru woke up, breathing heavily.

"Good your awake." Said Ginny, "You're the first to wake up.

"What happened?" asked Haru. He looked to see much of the crew unconscious, expect for Luffy, Hancock, Zoro, Sanji and Kaya. He knew Kaya was awake because she didn't see as many horrible things as the others and Sanji… well… he was rocking back and forth muttering things about "Evil cross dressers."

He also saw those that were in the tower as well as the Gryffindor Team minus Oliver, but in his place was Cedric.

"Sorry, I caught the snitch before I saw what happened." Said Cedric, "I asked for a rematch but Oliver said not since we won fair and square."

"He's in the shower right… we think he's trying to drown himself." Said George.

"Wouldn't be surprised…" said Haru, "So what happened?"

"Because of the match the Dementors showed up, they were looking for an easy meal." Explained Remus.

"They have the effect on us as you and Hina." Said Luffy.

"But we have been wondering why Sanji went into the fetal position the second he woke up." Said Ron.

"Oh he's just a pansy." Said Zoro, "He can't handle what happened to him when he was almost turned into a prissy drag queen."

This earned him a kick from Sanji… for it was those words that snapped him out it.

"What did you say?" asked Sanji.

Zoro smirked… and one of their usual fights started.

Everyone ignored this.

"So what else happened." Said Haru.

"Well… your broom flew away after you fell… it was destroyed by the Whomping Willow." Said Hermione being the bearer of bad news.

The Whomping Willow was a violent tree on the school grounds… One must be wondering "A violent tree? How is that possible?" It's magic! Don't question it.

"Can this day get any worse?" asked Haru.

"Madame Pomfrey also said something about Terminal Cancer." Said Yosopp.

Everyone slowly turned to Yosopp.

"In bad taste?" he asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Yosopp… as your mother, please never that joke again." Said Kaya.

"Yes mom." Said Yosopp.

After a while, Madame Pomfrey, shooed anyone who wasn't a teacher or one of the Straw Hat kids.

"Remus…" said Haru, "I need to ask you something."

"What?" responded Remus.

"Can you teach me that spell that drives away Dementors." Said Haru, "I want make sure that nothing like this ever happens again… I don't want this to ever happen to my family or friends ever again."

"Of course." Said Remus, "But it has to be after winter break because of my illness."

"Okay." Said Haru nodding.

Haru and Hancock heard this, they looked at each other and smiled… they were proud that Haru put the others before him… even if he did fall off a how many stories high broom.

At least he didn't have that many bad injuries… right?

Next Time: It's Christmas time at Hogwarts! A trip to Hogsmeade give Haru another meeting with Cornelius Fudge... needless to say Haru will give him a headache. Also Ron and Hermione will get a very special gift from Luffy and Hancock what is it? Find out next time!


	10. Christmas at Hogwarts

A/N: If you hadn't figured it out, this was one where Hermione and Ron gets Devil Fruits... I will spoil it now, Hermione will not eat hers... I thought about it long and hard and realized that she would not be the type to eat one (that and I couldn't find a power that would fit her character)... Ron on the other hand probably would. So yeah... I will say this, I delved into Ron's character a bit and picked a really good power for him. Also I will say this, next story (Goblet of Fire) there will be two more Harry Potter eating Devil Fruits... I won't spoil who... but yeah...

Oh and this is the first of two Christmas chapters, the other one will be next chapter and will focus on Neville.

Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 10: Christmas at Hogwarts

Christmas time was approaching at Hogwarts… Augusta Longbottom invited Usopp, his family and for some reason Chopper for Christmas. The group accepted and held a Birthday Party for Chopper before they left.

As the students left, Draco wanted to leave, why? Because he crossed a line when making fun of the crew. Haru was angry, almost the other Straw Hat kids were just as bad… Hina was the worse… she did things to him with her vines… evil things…

It was because of that long list of things, that he decided to go him for the break.

As he hobbled to the train, he was ran over by the Shiro Mokuba 1 driven by Kaien.

"Why did you do that?" asked Draco.

"I just want to warn you… that if you continue. Making fun of our parents and the crew your going to pay when you come back." Said Kaien.

"Why are you warning me?" asked Draco.

"Because." Said Kaien, he took out a pair of sunglasses and said as he put them on "Dead men tell no tales."

"YYYYEEEAAAAAHHHH!" boomed the speakers of the waver as he drove away.

Draco sighed as he sped off.

"Maybe I can regain my sanity while I'm gone." He said.

A few days later, it was time for another Hogsmeade visit. This time it was Hancock and Marguerite to act as Haru's bodyguards, the 5 of them decided to stop by the three Broomsticks first.

"And that's how we have secret relationship with the head scientist of the Marines." Said Haru.

"Wow." Said Hermione.

"I thought I heard that you crew is friends with many marines." Said Ron.

"This isn't like with the others… we had to work for it." Said Hancock.

That was when a group of Hogwarts Staff and Cornelius Fudge came into the tavern.

They talked about how Sirius Black betrayed the Potters and his crime.

"I think we should leave." Said Hermione.

"No… wait." Said Haru.

"Why?" asked Hermione.

"I want to wait to see how long they talk without noticing us." Said Haru.

After hearing the exact details, (that the only thing found of Peter Pettigrew was a finger) Haru still didn't change his mind.

"Why you okay with hearing this?" whispered Hermione.

"You'll hear." Said Haru.

Percy who was in the tavern with Penelope, noticed Haru, Ron, Hermione, Hancock and Marguerite. He decided to tell the Minister about what it.

"Excuse me." Said Percy.

"What is it Mr. Weasley?" asked Pro. McGonagall.

"You are aware that Haru is here, don't you?" asked Percy.

He pointed to where Haru's group was sitting, Haru was cheerfully waving at them.

It was then they realized what they were talking about… and it was something they wanted to protect Haru from.

"Now Mr. Potter." Said Cornelius.

"I thought we've been though this." Said Haru.

"Oh yes… Mr. Monkey." Said Cornelius, "What you heard… you can't go after him in revenge."

"I know… I heard everything from my parents." Said Haru.

"Robin and I found old Daily Prophets in the library." Said Hancock, "We decided to tell Haru since he deserved to know."

"And you don't want revenge." Said Cornelius.

"No…" said Haru, "In fact I think he's innocent."

At that very moment the majority of patron who had taken a sip before, spat this drinks in a fountain show of shock.

"This is going to be a nightmare to clean up." Said the bar keep Madame Rosmerta.

"Why do you think he's innocent?" asked Cornelius.

"Yes." Said Haru.

"Why?" asked Cornelius.

"Because, he never got a chance to prove himself innocent…" said Haru.

"But he's obviously guilty." Said Cornelius.

"I still think he's innocent." Said Haru.

"Maybe we should go." Said Marguerite.

"I agree." Said Hermione.

After they paid their debt, they left the Tavern.

"You really think he's innocent?" asked Ron.

"Of course, he might be innocent." Said Haru.

"Something happened to the crew in the past didn't it?" asked Hermione.

"More than one thing." Said Marguerite.

"I see." Said Hermione.

Haru got hungry so he wanted to go to Honeydukes.

Back in the Three Broomsticks, Cornelius was drinking a Fire Whiskey.

"Another one Rosmerta." Said Cornelius.

Soon Christmas came, Haru woke up from his bed and woke up Ron.

"Wake up Ron, it's Christmas!" yelled Haru.

"Five more minutes." Said Ron.

Haru smiled, he knew what his parents got for him and Hermione. Frankly he was sure if Hermione would use her gift, but he knew Ron would more than likely use his.

A few minute later Ron woke up and they went to open their presents in the common room as that was something Haru asked for him and Ron to do, he also asked Hina and Ginny as well.

Then again knowing Ginny she would just hug him for the gift he got her.

They brought all of their gifts to the common room and began to open them. That was when Haru noticed one it was a long box. He noticed there was no card.

He opened it and saw it was a Firebolt, the fastest broom on the market, it looked amazing.

"Wow... who gave it you?" asked Ron.

"I don't know." Said Haru.

"Haru… you should give it Pro. McGonagall to see if it's cursed." Said Hermione.

"Come on Hermione. It…" said Ron.

"I agree with Hermione." Said Haru.

"What?" asked Ron.

"I'm the son of the pirate king and the grandson of the leader of the rebellion." Said Haru, "Growing up I would her random gifts that were anonymous… most of them booby trapped in someway."

"Same here." Said Hina.

This shut Ron up.

Ginny who had gotten a ruby encrusted bracelet to with the necklace that he had gotten her a year before.

Hermione mostly gotten books, Ron got various things.

They also got the usual Weasley sweaters, that was when Haru pointed out.

"You guys haven't opened the presents from my parents."

Hermione and Ron both looked at the identical boxes… both were small and square. They both opened it and were surprised at what they found.

"Fruit?" asked Ron, "You're parents gave us fruit?"

Indeed, they each gave them a whole fruit… both of them had swirly lines all over it.

"Are these what I think they are?" asked Hermione.

Haru nodded, "They are."

"What are they?" asked Ron.

"They're Devil Fruits." Said Hina, "Didn't you read the note?"

Hermione picked up her.

"Dear Hermione, as you can tell these are Devil Fruits. Both of these are unknown Devil Fruits. Luffy thought it would be fun if we gave you unknown (I on the other disagreed, I have heard stories of people who have gotten powers such as the power to tell really jokes or to be extremely disgusting). If you don't want to eat it, you can exchange one for one that is known or some gold. This is a sign that means we both trust you with such power. Thank you for being Haru's friend for the past two years, signed Boa Hancock and Monkey D. Luffy."

"My note says the same thing… expect for the first line." Said Ron.

Ron's note said "Dear Ron, I'm sure that you are not happy us with giving you fruits, but these are Devil Fruits."

"I don't know if I should eat mine." Said Hermione.

"Yeah, don't force yourself." Said Hina, "No one other kids on the ship wants to eat one… Not even Tom, and his mother ate one too."

"You should get the gold Hermione." Said Ginny.

Hermione nodded, that was she decided. Instead of eating it, she decided to exchange it for gold.

Ron on the other hand.

"I'm going to eat mine." He said.

Needless to say no one was surprised.

Ron was about to bite into it when Haru stopped him, "I think you should wait until later."

"Why?" asked Ron.

"In case something happens." Said Haru.

"Like if it's a Logia and something happen to your powers." Said Hina.

"A Logia?" asked Ron.

"It's one the rarest of the three main types of Devil Fruits." Said Haru.

"You might end up destroying the room." Said Hina.

Ron sighed and agreed, after all, he would get in trouble for the common room even if it wasn't his fault.

They went down to the Great Hall, Haru went to Pro. McGonagall about his anonymous gift.

"I see, thank you for telling me." Said Pro. McGonagall.

"You weren't expecting me to bring it in were you?" asked Haru.

"No… I would have expected Ms. Granger to inform me." Said Pro. McGonagall.

Haru laughed at her response before joining his friends for breakfast. Afterwards, the group now joined by Fred and George went to the Thousand Sunny, where they met up with Luffy and Hancock.

"So I guess you decided not to eat them?" asked Luffy.

"I didn't want to destroy the Common Room." Said Ron.

"That's a good idea." Said Luffy, "After all, I heard that when my brother Ace ate his he set a room on fire."

Luffy laughed then sighed, "I just made myself sad…"

Everyone stared at the depressed pirate king.

"Don't worry about him, he'll be like that for a few minutes." Said Hancock.

"I also came here to run my Devil Fruit." Said Hermione.

Hermione gave back the Devil Fruit.

"I'll give you the gold later." Said Hancock.

Hermione nodded, in thanks.

"I think you can eat it now." Said Hina.

Ron took a bite.

"Wait Ron! I need to warn you!" yelled Haru.

But Ron already took a bite… he began to cough and sputter.

"Merlin's Saggy Left Nut!" yelled Ron he recovered from the taste.

"Hina, go get him some water." Said Hancock.

Hina got Ron a glass of water.

"You okay?" asked Haru.

"I'm fine." Said Ron.

"Sorry I should warned you about the taste." Said Haru.

"So what happens next?" asked Ron.

"Well, really varies." Said Haru.

"How did you find out about your powers?" asked Ron.

"I really wanted food." Said Haru

"A pirate attacked." Said Hina.

"I was walking away from a bar when someone grabbed my arm." Said Luffy.

"It's too complicated so I can't tell you." Said Hancock.

"So great I might not find out what my power is?" asked Ron.

"That's because we all at Paramecia." Said Haru, "Maybe you should try the Zoan way or the Logia way."

"Go with the Zoan way…" said Hina, "It's more likely you got that than Logia."

"Zoan?" asked Ron.

"It's the kind of Devil Fruit Chopper has." Said Hancock.

"Great he's busy though." Said Ron.

"He's not the only one we know." Said Luffy, "Marco ate a Zoan type."

"As well as my younger sisters." Said Hancock.

"So what do I do?" asked Ron.

"Just think about turning into an animal…" said Luffy, "At least that's according to the note that Chopper left."

Ron closed his eyes and imagined turning into a dog for some reason… he didn't know why. That when he felt fur grow all over him… he yelped when he felt someone pull on his tail… wait…

"Our little brother is now a dog." Said George.

Indeed Ron was now a half human, half dog hybrid…

"Oh wow you kind of look a character a I saw in an American muggle movie once." Said Su climbing onto the deck.

"Who are you?" asked Ron.

"She's in our Muggle Studies class." Said Hermione.

"I'm just here to return a book I borrowed from the ship's library." Said Su she headed to the Library, but before then she turned to Ron and cheerfully said "By the way, May the Schwartz be with you."

"Can I have a mirror?" asked Ron.

Haru created a portal and took out a mirror, he showed Ron his reflection.

"I'm a Crup." Said Ron.

"I think you mean Jack Russell Terrier." Said Hermione.

"Oh… right." Said Ron.

Indeed, he now a Jack Russell Terrier, human hybrid. The upper part of head was dog like and where many part of his body that resembled a dog (such as his tail), he was also covered in white and red (due to being a Weasley)… but yes he was a man and a dog.

"Hey a Zoan's pretty cool. You get enhanced strength, and agility." Said Haru.

"That and you get to pee where you want and not feel guilty." Said Hina.

Everyone looked at Hina.

"What! I'm sure a lot of you were thinking it." Said Hina.

"What's more your own best friend." Said Su rejoining the conversation.

"I don't even know you." Said Ron.

Su pouted, "That's not nice." She said before leaving.

"Hey… you don't need to convince me otherwise." Said Ron, "It's like I'm an Animagus…"

"Oh yeah, I need to give Hermione her gold." Said Hancock.

Hancock stared at the pile of gold and couldn't help but to gasp. Needless to say it was a giant pile.

"That's how much a Devil Fruit is worth?" asked Hermione.

"Well… yes…" said Luffy.

"You think you can hold until I can go to Gringotts next time?" asked Hermione.

"Of course." Said Hancock.

"Hey! Ron ate Devil Fruit already?" asked Nojiko climbing up the ship, along with Luna and the other Straw Hats kids (minus the two that were elsewhere).

"Su told me." Said Tom, "I don't know what a Mog is… oh never mind."

"So you became a Crup." Said Luna.

"I think it's a Jack Russell Terrier." Said Kaien.

"Sorry… we should have told you." Said Haru.

"How do I change back again?" asked Ron.

"Just focus on changing back to human." Said Hancock.

Ron did so and he was back to normal.

"Wow I was expecting some sort of change to your outward appearance." Said Ginny.

"Zoan's don't' work that way." Said Hina.

"Okay." Said Ginny with a shrug.

And so the rest of the day was testing out Ron's new powers… there was a lot of teasing… no really a lot of teasing… Like the twins wanted to play fetch with him, Ginny and Hina wanted to scratch his belly and when he had to use the bathroom, Haru suggested using a tree.

It was all in good fun.

Although the dinner was a little weird, Haru finally saw Pro. Trelawney, AKA the Divination Teacher. It was then that Ginny and Hina vowed not to take that class when the time came.

The day went well… but for some reason, Haru couldn't help but to feel that Neville had a much better Christmas than him…

Next Time: Neville Longbottom never really knew his parents due to a Death Eater attack. Now thanks to the help of his mentor Usopp and a certain talking blue nosed reindeer, he'll get a very special Christmas Miracle! After all that is the perfect time for a miracle.

A/N: If you don't get why Ron's powers are a Jack Russell Terrier, it's because that's his Patronus... I thought it would be a great fit.


	11. Neville's Christmas Miracle

A/N: This chapter is about Neville... and Haru does not appear in it... at all... Really... Anyways enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 11: Neville's Christmas Miracle

Let's rewind to when the group going to the Longbottom's were leaving for Christmas. The adults of the group and the children went to different compartments.

While the train was filling up, in the kid's compartment they heard the "YYYYEEEAAAAAHHHH!" from the Shiro Mokuba 1.

"Who ran him over?" asked Yosopp.

"Looks like Kaien… he does tend to listen to music like that." Said Maya looking out the window.

Neville sighed heavily, he would have to tell them… He knew that Usopp hadn't told them but he should at least let them know.

"I need tell you two something." Sighed Neville.

"What?" asked Maya.

"It's about my parents." Said Neville.

"What about them?" asked Maya.

Neville began to explain his story.

In the adults compartment, they discussed the plan for Christmas.

"I still don't know if this is going to work." Said Chopper.

"But at least you're trying." Said Kaya.

Chopper sighed, "I'm just shocked, with all their knowledge of magic, they just don't study up on what nerve damage and brain chemistry." Sighed Chopper, "As much as I am good friends with Poppy, I can't help feeling that healers claim to know everything yet don't."

"Why do I get the feeling that's how all of us are going to feel about Wizards?" thought Usopp.

"What's wrong?" asked Kaya.

"Oh it's nothing." Said Usopp.

Back in the kid's compartment, Maya hugged her friend, after all he needed one.

After all, they just found out his parents were tortured into insanity, because of a curse that causes nothing but pain. The ones that did it to them were followers of Voldemort. It was a horrible fate… especially since they can never recognize him.

Neville blushed at Maya hugged him.

"You know you can stop now." Said Yosopp.

Maya blushed when she stopped.

"That's the most horrible thing I ever heard happen to a person." Said Maya, "That's even worse than death."

Yosopp decided to change the subject since it was depressing.

"I heard that Luffy and Hancock are planning to give Hermione and Ron Devil Fruits for Christmas." Said Yosopp.

"Really?" asked Neville.

"I don't think Hermione will eat hers though." Said Maya.

"Ron will" said Neville.

"I wonder what kind of power he'll get." Said Yosopp.

"I bet it's going to be something worthless knowing his luck." Said Maya.

They all talked about worthless powers until the trolley came.

After many hours of just eating candy they got to the station where Augusta was waiting for them, she took them to the Floo Gate (which was a transportation that involved fire places), where went to the Longbottom Mansion.

Neville lead Maya and Yosopp to their rooms.

"What are we going to tell Neville?" asked Usopp.

"I think tonight, since the meeting with me and healers is tomorrow." Said Chopper.

"I don't know… we don't want to get Neville's hopes up." Said Usopp.

"We won't tell them until the visit… if it did work. It will work before then." Said Usopp.

The next day, Augusta brought Chopper to the meeting location where he met with the healer who dealt with the case. Most of them weren't sure whether or not they should let him on this or if his pill would cure them.

One who was a trainee thought he was so cute and wanted to snuggle him… but she kept it inside…

"Are you sure this will cure them?" asked the head healer.

"I have no idea." Said Chopper, "But I can't help but to try."

"But there was nothing we could do them… do you really think it will work?" asked the head healer.

"Just because I'm what you consider a muggle doesn't meant I can't help." Said Chopper.

There was an awkward silence, "We don't consider you a muggle… after all how can a talk reindeer man considered a muggle." Said the head healer.

"Um… that's not what I mean." Said Chopper.

As the days went on, the three kids did things, sometimes practice their marksmen ship.

It was Christmas Eve, Usopp decided to tell Neville about his plan.

"Neville I need you sit down." Said Usopp, "There's something I need to talk to you about."

"Does it involve Chopper being here?" asked Neville.

"How did you know?" asked Usopp.

"Because he's pretty depressed that he couldn't be the crew on Christmas and he keeps mumbling "This is for Neville."" Said Neville.

Indeed while Chopper was there for certain reasons, he wasn't happy about being away for his birthday… even if what was going on was for the best.

"Well you see I told Kaya and Chopper about what happened to you parents." Said Usopp, "I know that you wanted me to keep it a secret… "

Neville looked at his mentor, for the past two years he helped him with his confidence, he taught him how to mix things, shoot a slingshot and even tried to help him get over his fear of Snape… didn't work but the effort was good.

"Why?" asked Neville.

"I wanted Chopper to see if he could help." Said Usopp.

"But the Healers can't fix them! What makes you think that Chopper can fix them?" asked Neville on the verge of breaking down.

"First off, Chopper is the best doctor I know of and his medical knowledge is beyond anything seen by many… even in my world." Said Usopp, "That's the not the only reason…."

"What is it?" asked Neville.

"The other reason is that this is a time of Miracles! After all it's Christmas Eve." Said Usopp, "And you're going to visit them tomorrow. What better time then to see if their cured or not. Especially when it comes to reindeers! A reindeer and a Christmas miracle go hand and hand… after all that where half of all Christmas miracles came from."

"Usopp…" said Neville.

"Yeah?" asked Usopp.

"You know much about Christmas." Said Neville.

There was awkward silence, "No I don't." he said hanging his head low.

That night Neville went to bed, wondering if would work… after all he did hear that Chopper's dream was to find a cure for all known disease.

"I wonder if it will work." He thought.

The next day, Neville went to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries with his grandmother. Neville was nervous.

"I see that Usopp told you." Said Augusta.

"Yes." Said Neville.

"You better no get your hopes." Said Augusta, "Otherwise you will just set yourself up for disappointment."

They got to the ward, they saw a site they would never expect to see. They saw Frank Neville's father and Alice, Neville's mother carrying a conversation with the head healer… an actual conversation.

"Mom… dad?" asked Neville.

"Neville?" asked Alice.

Neville ran to his parents and gave them a hug. Tears streamed down his cheeks.

"I can't believe it…" cried Neville, "You're both all right."

Augusta watched, in disbelief.

"Excuse me Mrs. Longbottom, can I talk to you for a moment." Said the Head Healer.

Augusta nodded, watching the family moment before talking to the healer.

"I have good news and other news." Said the Head healer, "I don't know whether or not to classify it as bad new or not."

"What is the good news?" asked Augusta.

"The good news is that not only have been having a steady recovery, and Dr. Tony Tony has given us the recipe to make the pills mercenary to keep them sane. Not only that but they should be out with in the next month" Said the head Healer.

"What is the other news?" asked Augusta.

"They will never be in the proper shape to ever work again. And for fear of relapse I will for you I think it would be a good idea to wait until we wait to tell them about what Dr. Tony Tony really is." Said the head healer.

"Yes, a talk half human, half reindeer pirate from another dimension would be unbelievable to hear." Said Augusta.

"You think you can support the two?" asked the head healer.

"Of course I can." Said Augusta with a smile, "After all he is my son and Neville does need his parents."

The head healer couldn't help but to smile.

At the Longbottom mansion, Usopp and Yosopp were playing wizard chess.

"So… dad… do you think it will work?" asked Yosopp.

"I have no idea." Said Usopp.

"I really hope so." Said Yosopp, "Because that would be one of the best things you ever did with out donning the mask and cape…"

Usopp could help but to feel proud that one.

"Dad…" said Yosopp.

"Yes?" asked Usopp.

"Is doing that hereditary?" asked Yosopp, "Donning a horrible disguise and claiming to be a hero?"

Any pride he felt quickly vanished… as he couldn't help but to star at his son.

"Yosopp, we've been though this… it's not hereditary… so stop worrying about that." Said Usopp.

"I just don't want to embarrass myself." Said Yosopp.

"I know…" said Usopp.

In the following days, Neville went to see is parents to get to know them better. One day he even brought Usopp to meet them, so they can meet the man who set the whole thing up.

They were allowed to leave one day, so they could watch Neville buy a new wand as his old one was originally Franky's

Unfortunately it was time to return to school. Neville sighed as they headed back to school.

"I know you just got your parents back." Said Maya, "But you have spring and all Summer Vacation next time."

"I know." Said Neville, "But still I already missed them."

"Don't worry, your parents are going o be fine." Said Usopp.

"I know." said Neville, "Thanks."

"At after all I am the great captain Usopp." Said Usopp.

Neville smiled…

He looked at Chopper who seemed to be a little flushed, needless to say what he did made international head lines, needless to say Chopper became a celebrity in the Healer community. He had gotten many letters congratulate him for his accomplishments… After all he did something none of them were able to do.

And so it turned out he had the best Christmas Ever! After thanks to his mentor and blue nosed reindeer he had his parents back… and it was a greatest Christmas gift he would ever receive, he had his parents

Next Time: Haru begins in his private lessons with Remus to learn the spell, which is extremely complicated and must draw on his happiest memories. Meanwhile, Hermione realized they haven't been making any studies in finding Ron's rat. However Fred and George come into save the day as they have something that might help. What is it? Find out next time!


	12. Patronus!

A/N: This chapter begins to hint as a relation about Haru's powers that will happen in a couple chapters. I won't say what it is, but something is hinted at.

Chapter 12: Patronus!

Christmas break had ended, Neville was the happiest he had ever been as his parents constantly sent him letters. However Haru couldn't wait for one thing… learning that new spell. But it would still be a few days.

"So… isn't it Potter and fleabag friend?" asked Draco (who seemed to get his trauma from before) as he passed Haru and Ron in the hallway.

"You heard didn't you?" asked Haru.

"That your friend is now a freak?" asked Draco, "Of course."

Ron glared at Draco… unconsciously going into his hybrid form (he was new at this).

"So you are a Crup." Said Draco.

"Jack Russell Terrier." Corrected Hermione joining them.

"Whatever." Said Draco.

He left with his cronies, realizing he lost.

"Is it me or has he been picking on us more?" asked Haru.

"I think it's because Neville's been so happy lately that he can't make fun of him." Said Hermione.

That was when Neville happily skipped passed them.

"Neville… your skipping again." Said Haru.

"Thank you." Said Neville, who had been skipping a lot in the halls lately but to be fair, it understandable.

"Hey Hermione." Said Haru changing the subject, "Where were you?"

Hermione blushed, "I had to go to the bathroom."

Haru sighed, he wanted to ask Hermione but it might bring up something that he and his father agreed "never happened".

Later that day, he went to Remus' office. He liked it much better than when Pro. Lockhart used it. Mostly because there weren't pictures of the teacher smiling.

"So how are you going to teach me?" asked Haru.

"If you think about a Dementor when facing a Boggart it will change." Said Remus.

"You mean knowingly… right?" asked Haru.

"Yes, knowingly, it will still be Blackbeard." Said Remus.

"Okay…" said Haru with a nod.

"The spell I'm about to teach you is a shield that is a force of pure good. The way to power it you must have a happy memory, a powerful memory, let it fill your being then say the incantation "Expecto Patronum."" Explained Remus.

"Okay." Said Haru.

Though out the lesson, he kept trying thinking happy thoughts, the first time he used his devil fruit powers, the first time he up a marine, the first time he beat up a pirate captain, the first time he beat up a bounty hunter, befriending Ron and Hermione as well as a memory that officially "never happened".

After a while Remus ended the lesson.

"All right, I think that's it for the day." Said Remus.

"I agree." Said Haru, he was very tired.

Remus looked at Haru, "You know… I think you'll get it soon…"

"I am a Haki user after all." Said Haru with a big grin.

Remus couldn't help but to smile at that one.

Later Haru was doing his Muggle Studies homework when Hermione fined hers when she said, "We have to find Scabbers." She said.

"Oh yeah I forgot about him." Said Haru.

"We have to find that rat!" yelled Ron suddenly remembering… and going into half form, he sighed as he once again sifted into human form, "How long will I have no control this?"

"For a few weeks." Said Haru, "On the bright side at least you're not a giraffe."

"Is there a giraffe fruit?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, but the guy who ate is still alive." Said Hina.

"We just like to joke about because of the story that Nami told us about the giraffe powers and when Zoro fought the guy." Said Maya.

"Why would Nami tell you that story?" asked Hermione.

"Black mail." Said Haru with a shrug.

"Maybe we should come up with a plan." Said Hermione.

"How about another time." Said Haru finishing his essay, "I'm tired."

Everyone stared at Haru.

"Well he has been practicing that new spell." Said Maya, "It would make sense that he's tired."

Little did they know was that two misfit makers were listening on this conversation.

The next day, Haru was walking to class alone, as it was from Muggle Studies and Hermione mysteriously disappeared… again.

That was when Fred and George showed up.

"Hey Haru." Said Fred.

"There's something we need to show you." Said George.

"What?" asked Haru.

That was when Fred took out a large piece of parchment.

"What's that?" asked Haru.

"Watch closely." Said George. He touched his want to the piece of parchment, "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good."

That was when suddenly the words the "Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. Purveyors of aid to magical mischief. Are proud to present the Marauders Map."

That was when a whole map appeared as well… of the school. Now only that but Haru could see various figures on the maps.

"What is this?" asked Haru.

"It's the Marauder's map." Said George.

"It shows almost every nook and corner in the school, as well as where everyone is." Said George.

"Amazing! Why are you giving it to me?" asked Haru.

"Well we feel it will be in better hands with you." Said George.

"After all, you have your portal powers this way you can pull a prank without getting caught." Said Fred.

"Bedsides we feel that we learned everything we can learn from this map." Said Fred.

"You are the perfect person to pass the torch to." Said George.

"Did you make it yourself?" asked Haru.

"We wish." Said Fred.

"We found this in our 1st year." Said George.

"We swiped it from Flitch's office." Said Fred.

Haru shrugged off the theft part since he was a pirate's child after all.

"I'll use this to try to find the rat." Said Haru, "So…"

"Keep it! Something tells us that it should go to you." Said Fred.

"Besides we memorized everything from the map already." Said George.

"Thanks." Said Haru, "How do I close it?"

"Just say Mischief Managed." Said George.

Haru nodded and did so… then he headed to his next class.

Later on the Thousand Sunny, Haru had a meeting with all those that agreed to find Scabbers (which consisted of all the Straw Hat Kids, Ginny, Luna and Neville)

"Are you can trust that map?" asked Hermione.

"I only plan to use in emergencies… and if Zoro gets so lost he's late for something." Said Haru.

"Hey!" yelled Zoro, "I don't get that lost."

"Yes you do… it's rare but sometimes you are late." Said Haru.

"I hate it that everyone treats me that I'd great lost all the time." Said Zoro.

"Hagrid found you in the middle of the Forest last week." Said Hina, "He said you were going to the wrong way to the Castle."

Zoro muttered, "I'm going to take a nap." He muttered.

"But there's a problem with the map." Said Hermione.

"What?" asked Haru.

"You don't even know Scabbers real name." said Hermione.

Haru looked at his watch-less wrist.

"Oh, look at the time! It's time for my lesson with Pro. Lupin." Said Haru.

He disappeared in a portal.

"He's such a horrible liar." Mumbled Hermione.

Everyone nodded in agreement (expect for Luna).

Turned out he did have lessons, an hour later. It was during this lesson that was Haru came across a very strong memory… the day his father gave him the hat.

It caused the weak shield that he been producing to be shaped like a mixture of a cloud and a deer… it was a cloud in some parts but a deer in other parts.

"What was that?" asked Haru.

"It was a half corporal… I've never heard any thing like that." Said Remus.

"Half corporal?" asked Haru.

"A full powered Patronus is shaped like an animal… this is called a Corporal Patronus. However this is unheard of." Said Remus.

"SO your saying I created a level between Corporal and regular." Said Haru.

"That's right." Said Remus.

"Weird…" said Haru.

Indeed, Haru's corporal Patronus was something strange. However little did they know is that Haru's Patronus would go beyond what a Patronus could be.

Next Time: The Second Quidditch Game of the Year is here! Haru must face off against Ravenclaw. However Dementors show up again... wait... wait... never mind... they're not real... it's just a really bad prank. What will happen? Find out next time.


	13. Gryffindor VS Ravenclaw

Chapter 13: Gryffindor VS Ravenclaw

It was getting to March. It was the upcoming Quidditch Game… apparently due to the earlier injuries, the Quidditch matches were all screwed up… Haru didn't care because he never really faced Cho (or Ravenclaw)… and they were friends, not close friends but friends none the less.

Turns out the match would have this humorous exchange…

"You're cheering for Ravenclaw?" asked Hina in shock, she was staring at Tom.

"Sorry… but right now I'm going with Ravenclaw… besides it's my house." Said Tom.

"Hey… he doesn't have to cheer for Gryffindor if he does want to." Said Haru, "As long as he never cheers for Slytherin, it's all that matters."

Hina sighed, she had to admit he was right on that.

"Excuse me Mr. Monkey." Said Pro. McGonagall holding the Firebolt he got for Christmas, "We couldn't find anything wrong with it."

"Really?" asked Haru surprised.

"You are very lucky that someone gave you such a gift…" said Pro. McGonagall.

Haru nodded… he began to train on his new broom which was much faster than his old Nimbus 2000.

Soon it was game day…

In the Straw Hat Tower, four students from Ravenclaw were there… then again one of them was Tom and another was Luna… the other two were for some reason Su and Lisa granted, there were a few Hufflepuff students as well… but they weren't the opposing team.

"Hey! You should leave." Said Cormac, "You're the enemy today."

That was when he felt glares, it was Franky and Robin… that was when he remembered Tom was their son.

"I was just kidding… really." Said Cormac.

Tom took a seat next to Ron.

"What is he doing here?" asked Tom.

"He won't leave." Whispered Ron.

"Have you given hints?" asked Tom.

"Yes, we have… but he won't leave." Said Ron.

And so the game began.

As usual Lee did his usual humorous commentary… this time it sounded like he was paid off though.

"Oh wow… and look at Haru with his new Firebolt. It outclasses the other brooms by far with it's diamond hard polish…" said Lee.

"Mr. Jordan." Said Pro. McGonagall.

Haru of course paid little attention to the commentary, just making sure that he could find the snitch while making sure that Cho didn't find it either.

In the stand of the Straw Hat tower…

"Where did he get that broom?" asked Ernie.

"Someone gave it to him for Christmas… but he thought it was suspicious so he sent to the teachers to examine it." Explained Hancock.

Remus looked at Snuffles who gave him a look. Almost like he was saying "Yes, it was me."

"He's very lucky… if only Cedric had it." Said Ernie.

"Um… you know I'm here? Right?" asked Cedric

Everyone in the tower couldn't help but to laugh.

"Katie Bell scored once again." Said Lee, "But imagine if she was on Haru's Firebolt with the ability to go from 0 to…"

"Mr. Jordan, for the last time. Stop advertising the Firebolt." Scolded Pro. McGonagall.

That was there were many screams, the students saw there were Dementors on the pitch.

Haru looked down, he grabbed his wand and was about use his still half complicated Patronus when he stopped himself. He realized… they were fakes.

He wasn't the only one…

"Those are fakes." Said Luffy.

"They're almost as bad as Sogeking." Said Nami.

"Hey…" said Usopp.

"I don't know… I think they might be just as bad." Said Hina.

"Come on." Said Usopp.

"I have an idea." Said Su, "Is anyone familiar with American muggle cartoons?"

Only Dean and Collin raised their hands. Justin never really watched cartoons and Hermione was more interested in books than cartoons.

"Okay… I have a fun idea… when the game is over." Said Su who began to tell those interested in her plan.

Lee also noticed, "Well looks at those Dementors! For some reason they remind of Usopp's alter ego, Sogeking, I haven't seen the costume but from the wanted poster I saw… it's not that good of a disguise…" said Lee.

"Oh come on!" yelled Usopp from the stands.

The "Dementors" tried to stay their ground… still trying to be scared. After all Haru was scared of Dementors a lot… no matter what anyone said that that pirate "Blackbeard" is his worst… it's Dementors why else he faint?

As one could tell they were idiots.

Haru continued his search for the Snitch… that was when he found it. He flew it and grabbed, ending the game, winging it for Gryffindor.

"Haru caught the snitch! And it was all thanks to his Firebolt with his streamline twigs made of…" said Lee.

"Mr. Jordan!" scolded Pro. McGonagall.

She then left the area to deal with other things…

On the pitch the two Seekers shook hands.

"Good game Cho." Said Haru.

"Your welcome… but you did better." Said Cho.

"Ooooooh!" said the "Dementors" hovering over them.

"Just ignore them." Said Haru.

Cho nodded…

The "Dementors" were confused, very confused. Why didn't Haru faint… he should have passed out from his "fear".

"There you are." Said a voice.

They turned to Su flanked by Colin, Dean and for some reason Nojiko and Snuffles. Su walked over to the leader of the "Dementors" and grabbed his hood.

"Now let's see who this Dementor really is!" said Su.

She removed the hood and the other three in her group gasped.

"Draco Malfoy!" the group said in a certain way.

"What are you doing?" asked Draco clearly irritated, it was combination of both it not working on Haru and this weird reference to something he didn't know about.

Su sighed, "If only you weren't such a pure blood." She said, "I was hopping you'd say "I would have gotten away with it if it weren't for you meddling kids." That would have been funny… oh well." Said Su.

"I don't even know who you are." Said Draco.

"Excuse me Mr. Malfoy." Said a voice.

That voice turned out to be Pro. McGonagall.

"Caldron Bum…" mumbled Draco.

Pro. McGonagall began to scold Draco and the other three "Dementors" Crabbe, Goyle and the Slytherin team's captain Marcus Flint.

"So…" said Haru to Nojiko, "What was that?"

"I'm not sure… they wanted to use Snuffles and since I was girl I was recruited." Said Nojiko.

"I'll explain it to you later." Said Dean.

Haru only shrugged.

Needless to say, it was a good day, not only did he win, but Malfoy embarrassed himself badly… So much so that he and the other three had detention for quite a while and lost many points. IT was so far the best day he had all year.

Next Time: Hina and Astoria's bickering comes to a boil. Now much like her brother before her, she's gets caught in a prank war, however something happens during the war when Snuffles steals one of her tools for the war... that's right Snuffles... the dog. What's worse is that the thing belongs to Haru! Meanwhile Haru confronts Hermione about her strange disappearances and displacements and she learns something about Haru... something very weird...


	14. Why Would a Dog Steal a Map?

Chapter 14: Why Would a Dog Steal a Map?

Hina was walking to class with Maya.

"So have you decided to join Ginny on the Reserve Squad?" asked Maya.

"Not yet, after all I won't be a second year until next year." Said Hina.

"Well, well isn't Daisy." Said Astoria with a gaggle of Slytherin Girls.

"Stop bothering me Greengrass." Said Hina, "Come on Maya… let's go."

Hina and Maya walked away, when Astoria shouted "Are scared of me like you are of Dementors."

"Come on… it's been proven that I'm not scared of Dementors... they just have an extremely bad effect on me." Said Hina, "After all what that idiot you have a crush on proved that."

Astoria began to blush, "I don't have a crush on him." She said.

"Sure you don't." said Hina rolling her eyes.

"I don't!" shouted Astoria.

The two glared at each other…

"Um… shouldn't we go to Potions now… Snape already hates you as it is." Said Maya.

"Fine…" said Hina, "It's never over!"

Maya sighed… she knew what was going to happen.

Later in the common room, Haru looked at Hermione, she was running herself ragged with all of the classes.

"I'm finally going to talk her about it." Thought Haru.

That was when he noticed Hina, Maya and Ginny mixing some paint, he then noticed the color was that ugly yellow green color that Astoria hated.

"What are you doing?" asked Haru.

"I'm going to prank Astoria." Said Hina.

"If you get into a prank war please don't use poop." Said Haru.

"You're acting as if that was my idea." Said Hina rolling her eyes.

"If you need help." Said Haru.

"I know… you're my second choice." Said Hina.

"What are you planning to with that paint?" asked Hermione noting it.

Hina took out a squirt gun doing a really cool pistol flip.

"Lock and load." She said.

"Are you two even related?" asked Cormac joining in.

Everyone stared at Cormac like he was an idiot.

"Oh… yeah… I forgot…" said Cormac.

"Should we say something now?" whispered Ginny.

"No… let's wait for another time…" said Hina with a shrug.

The next day, Astoria was walking down the hall with her gaggle of girls. When suddenly, she was squirted in all directions by the snot colored pain.

"What is this!" she yelled, "This is awful!"

She stormed to the great hall, where Ginny was telling Hina and Maya about her class.

"And it blew up in his face…" said Ginny causing her friends to laugh.

Both girls laughed…

"Daisy!" said Astoria.

"Oh… hey…" said Hina, "What's with the paint?"

"I think you should know." Said Astoria.

"Really? How should I know?" asked Hina.

"This is your doing." Said Astoria.

"How do you know I did it?" asked Hina, "That seems to be powerful magic."

"I know your vines did it somehow…" said Astoria.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Said Hina with a shrug.

Astoria glared at her and walked away.

"If she gets you back, there's going to be a war." Said Maya.

"I know… and I think it's might be fun." Said Hina.

Maya sighed while Ginny laughed.

Later that day, Hina walked into the common room… with her all of her clothes and hair pink.

"Don't' say anything…" she growled out.

She sat down while everyone stared at her, "Looks like things are going to get rough…" she said.

"Things are going to worse… aren't they?" asked Maya.

"Probably." Said Ginny.

The next day, Hermione and Haru were walking to class together… since it was muggle studies Haru knew it was the chance to be alone.

"Hermione." Said Haru, "I was wondering about your disappearances."

"What about them?" asked Hermione knowing that Haru would not come close to guessing correctly.

"Have you been time traveling?" asked Haru.

There was an awkward silence… which was broken by Astoria running passed them being chased by an angry swarm of bees.

"What was that?" asked Hermione.

"She and Hina are officially in a prank war." Said Haru.

Hermione shrugged… she'd deal with Hina later.

"What would make you think I was time traveling." Said Hermione.

"You see, my portal powers aren't just space but also time… I don't like using my time powers." Said Haru.

"Why?" asked Hermione.

"Because, time travel is confusing! Extremely confusing! IF you change something there will be weird results in the present! I really don't want to mess with time."

"What happened?" asked Hermione.

"Nothing… and it's definitely not that me and my dad went back in time to prevent my uncle from getting captured by Blackbeard and ended up a present where he never married mom so Hina was never born, I was named Saru and for some reason Franky and Robin had a daughter named Olivia instead of having Tom..." explained Haru all in one breath.

Hermione blinked, "I see…" said Hermione, realizing that did happen and the reason why Haru doesn't like using his time traveling powers, "But Time Turners seem to be different than your time traveling powers."

"Are you sure?" asked Haru.

"I'm sure, I know that you can't change the future with a time turner." Said Hermione.

"If you say so…" said Haru.

"Please keep this a secret." Said Hermione.

"I was planning to." Said Haru, "After all, this conversation never happened…"

"I see." Said Hermione.

They headed to Muggle Studies… keeping each others secrets involving Time Travel.

Later in the common Hina came into the room-soaking wet.

"What happened to you?" asked Haru.

"Water balloons." Said Hina like it was nothing, "Can I barrow the Map?"

"Sure, just bring it back… we started making a list of Hufflepuff Students." Said Haru.

"So you figured out what to do involving the names?" asked Hina, "That's good."

Hina knowing that they might snitched on in the common used the deck of the Thousand Sunny to plan it with Maya and Gunny.

"I don't know…" said Maya.

"This will work." Said Hina.

"What are you doing?" asked Kaien knowing what was going on with Hina and Astoria.

"I'm stuck in my own Prank War." Said Hina, "Haru let me barrow the Marauders map."

Snuffles who was nearby heard this, he ran over and grabbed the map with his mouth then jumped on shore.

"Crap…" muttered Hina.

"We won't be able to find Scabbers…" said Ginny.

"This is bad… this is bad…" said Maya.

"I'm so sorry…" said Kaien.

"Why are you apologizing?" asked Hina.

"Because it's my dog." Said Kaien.

"Oh right." Said Hina.

There was an awkward silence, Kaien began to laugh nervously… he knew what was going to happen next.

"Why did you have to find that dog!" yelled Hina shaking him.

Maya split the two apart.

"Look… right now you two should be apologizing to Haru, the map does belong to him right." Said Maya.

"I guess so." Said Kaien.

"And he won't be mad at us…" said Hina.

She then pulled Kaien by the collar, "Come on let's go apologize." Said Hina.

"Why don't you do that more often?" asked Ginny, since it was the first time she ever saw Maya do something like that.

"Well it's always so much easier to go with the flow most of the time… Kaien didn't deserve that and whenever someone doesn't diverse it, I will jump in." said Maya.

Ginny nodded in understanding…

Not too long later in the common room, Hina and Kaien came into the room.

"Haru… we have something to say." Said Hina.

"What is it?" asked Haru looking up from his homework.

"We're sorry… Snuffles took the map while Hina was using it." Said Kaien.

"That's okay you lost a map… it's not like my birth father made it… wait… did you say Snuffles took it?" asked Haru, "Why?"

"I guess it's because dogs like to bury things." Said Hina, "Just ask Ron."

Ron heard this and scoffed, "I dig one large hole in my dog form just to try it out and suddenly everyone assumes I'm burying bones." Muttered Ron.

Everyone ignored this comment and focused more on Haru.

"Just don't tell Fred or George about it." Said Haru.

"What about the Scabbers search?" asked Hermione.

Haru blinked then remembered, "Damn it! We're back to square one!" yelled Haru, he sighed, "It's not that bad… right?"

""Well since I have to get back to my prank war, I'm going to find the Weasley Twins…" said Hina leaving to find the Weasley Twins.

"I'm going back to the ship…" said Kaien.

As Haru did his home work (because knowing Hermione she would want everyone to do their homework before talking about Scabbers), he wondered why a dog would bury a map.

Elsewhere in the castle, Remus stared at the map in front of him, due to the presentence of an Illegal rat Animagus, Dumbledore set up the wards around the school to block such an exit… so he knew the rat was still in the school.

He also couldn't believe that the map wound up in Haru's hands of all places, he knew that Haru wanted to know something's about his parents… but have something of his father's and not know about it.

The next day Astoria walked into the Great Hall when suddenly Astoria was covered in blood.

"What the…" whispered Astoria then began to cry out, "It's blood! IT'S BLOOD! WHY AM I COVERED IN BLOOD?"

At the teacher/ pirates table.

"That explains why she wanted all that blood." Said Sanji.

"Hina?" asked Perona.

"Yeah…" said Sanji.

Perona nodded, liking the macabre prank.

At the Gryffindor table, everyone stared at Hina.

"We didn't know we doing that prank…," said Maya.

Ginny shook her head, she didn't know that Hina would use blood.

"How did you come up with that one?" asked Haru.

"I came up with it when going to ask Gred and Forge… I decided not to ask them and end this thing my own way." Said Hina.

Haru stared at his sister.

"You know the poop thing was meant to annoy him… it looks like she's having a break down." Said Haru.

"I guess." Said Hina going to eat.

Haru decided not to talk to his sister for the rest of the day because that prank of Hina's really drew a line… sure he loved her but sometimes… Hopefully she would never do anything like that every again…

Next Time: The Last Quidditch Game of the Year! And it's against Slytherin! Now in order to win the Championship, Haru must beat Draco while the Chaser must get a point lead. Will he be able to do it? Will he win? Will Gryffindor finally win a Quidditch Championship? Find out next time!

A/N: Haru's time abilities will come up again... I won't say how but it will answer a few questions.


	15. Gryffindor VS Slytherin: The Final Fight

A/N: If you haven't heard, there is a poll on my profile to see what I will update for my 5th Anniversary, if you haven't already voted, please go vote. Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 15: Gryffindor VS Slytherin: The Final Fight!

As time went on, with Hogsmeade trips and breakdowns not so interesting things… wait… breakdowns… that did sound interesting.

Sometime after the bloodstain incident, Hermione got tired of Divination and dropped it.

"Wow… I can't believe you dropped it." Said Haru.

"I couldn't stand that class anymore." Sighed Hermione as the two were on the deck (this now being a free period for the two them… for the day).

"At least you have one less class…" pointed out Haru, "You weren't meant to take 5 classes with time travel…"

Hermione nodded, "Maybe I should drop Muggle Studies next year…" she said, she looked at him.

Haru shrugged, "Considering that you already know most of the stuff in the class it's pretty pointless. Both me and Su are second because I grew up on this ship and she has muggle relatives but we don't know muggle things like you do."

"You don't care that we would only have Care of Magical Creatures next year?" asked Hermione.

"Of course not… in fact it would even things out with Ron." Said Haru.

As May approached everyone was looking forward to the last game of the year… Gryffindor VS Slytherin!

"Okay… let me get this strait… why isn't this the last game of the year every year? I mean this is the game we're all looking forward to right… and most years the game that is the most exciting, Gryffindor VS. Slytherin is the first… to get it out the way…" said Hina.

There was silence at the Gryffindor Table, as they realized she was right.

"Hey… that would better, having it be the final showdown." Said Haru.

"Maybe we should petition the teachers after the game." Said Ginny liking the idea as well.

"Let's worry about that later." Said Maya, "Not until after the game at least."

And it was game day, a large banner adorned the Straw Hat Tower with a large lion that said "Beat those snakes!"

It was pretty crowed with the Straw Hats, their kids Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna, the other two 3rd year Gryffindor Boys, Cormac, Cedric, Cho, Su, Lisa (not really paying attention to the game), Ernie, Justin, Hannah, Remus, Hagrid and Lee who had asked Dumbledore if he could change locations from the teacher's tower to the Straw Hats (avoiding Pro. McGonagall in the process).

"Last game of the year and here's hopping Gryffindor beats the snakes. Lee Jordan here in his new location in the Straw Hat tower. I can't believe this tower wasn't built by magic…" said Lee.

"Sorry to but in, but I'm 99 percent sure that this wood was kept in my father's Speedo." Said Tom.

"My son is ashamed of me!" cried Franky.

"But you do keep wood in your Speedo." Pointed out Luffy.

"Oh… yeah…" said Franky.

Haru laughed on the field, he knew he had to wait until they were at least 50 points ahead. So his goal was stop Draco from getting the Snitch if he saw it.

"With Slytherin laid up for most of year, I believe that everyone here needs an explanation on chainsaws…" said Lee, "So here's Ravenclaw Lisa Turpin to explain what a chain saw is."

Lisa Turpin took over, "A chainsaw is a muggle slice that uses a type of chain, rotated at an extremely fast pace so that it would cut things in a very damaging fashion." She stated in her usual monotone.

"Well… that explains chainsaws…" said Lee, realizing that he won't be asking Lisa for anything else… ever again.

Haru noticed that Oliver was at the top of his game.

"I guess since it's his last year, it's do or die for him." He thought at he watched the captain of the team.

He watched as the Gryffindor Team made a couple goals. That was when he noticed the snitch… he turned to Draco to see if he noticed it and breathed a sigh of relief. Even if Draco didn't noticed it, he knew he would have to pay some attention to him.

"Now we have Ginny Weasley, younger sister to the Weasley Twins and the legendary seeker Charlie Weasley, as well as reserve Chaser and Seeker." Said Lee.

"Hi everyone." Said Ginny helping with the commentary.

"So you have been to a few of the practices. IS it true that Oliver Wood is so focused on winning that nothing else matters?" asked Lee.

"It's true, he seems focused on winning and nothing else. I was sure that he would have been harder on me if I was a full member of the team. Alicia told me that when it was the same when she was on the reserve team." Said Ginny.

"That's interesting." Said Lee, "Say… can you put in a good word for Angelina?"

"Is that why you wanted me to commentary?" asked Ginny, "Not insight on the team."

"Um…" said Lee.

Back on the field Haru couldn't help but to laugh at that one.

It had gotten to the point where he could actively search for the Snitch.

"Now that Ginny clamed down, let's meet our other guests, Cho Chang, Seeker for the Ravenclaw team and Cedric Diggory." Said Lee, "Thank you for joining you."

"It's a pleasure." Said Cho.

"I have to say Lee, ever since you became Commentator, it's been very lively." Said Cedric.

"I don't talk to you that often, but now that I am, I have a question to ask you. How do you feel that Draco Malfoy joined the team though bribery rather than skill?" asked Lee.

"He isn't a bad seeker." Said Cedric.

"No he isn't." agreed Cho.

"But I think that he should have tried to join the team fairly." Said Cedric.

"Also I think that it makes the team seem petty." Said Cho.

"You got that right. After all last those were the best brooms on the market but now is was outclass by the Firebolt! Which Haru has." Said Lee.

"Please don't advertise." Said Cho, "I heard you last time and the joke got old very quickly."

Lee laughed at that one.

"Hina here wants to ask Cedric a question… so I'll hand it over to her." Said Lee.

"Hi Cedric, I know we talked before… but there's a question that I wanted to ask you publicly… about a rumor that's been going around…" said Hina.

"What sort of rumor?" asked Cedric.

"Just one going around the first years, I heard it from my roommate Romilda… but is it true that you are secretly some kind of vampire?" asked Hina.

Cedric laughed, "That's been going around?" asked Cedric.

"Yes, among the first years. One version involves sparkling." Said Hina.

"I heard about that rumor as well." Said Cho who giggled, "I really don't get the sparkling part of it."

"It sounds like really bad vampire novel." Laughed Hina.

"So what's your answer?" asked Lee.

"I am not a vampire nor do I sparkle." Said Cedric.

Haru aligned at that commentary, that was when he saw the snitch… and they were head… by a lot. That was when he went for it. As he flew Draco chased him for the snitch.

"Both of them have stopped the snitch!" shouted Lee, "But my money's on Haru, with his Firebolt, that's able to…"

But he stopped when a lot of people in the stand looked at him.

"Yeah… you're right! That joke's old." Said Lee.

Haru grabbed the snitch, Gryffindor won the game and the Quidditch Cup.

"For the first time since Charlie Weasley, Gryffindor has won the Quidditch Cup! Gryffindor wins!" yelled Lee.

"Party on the Thousand Sunny!" yelled Luffy.

As the cheers erupted, one Oliver Wood cried, this was the greatest moment of his life.

The party that night was wild, all 7th year students (and a good chunk of the 6th year) Gryffindor Students, really let loose during the party… by that means drink copious amounts of alcohol.

The next morning the older students began to wake up. Oliver woke up to find two of his roommates next him drunk.

"Oh no… what did I do last night?" he asked.

And for the second time in 24 hours, one Oliver Wood cried, this was the worst moment of his life.

Fortunately nothing happened, it was just a prank by the Weasley Twins after hearing that Hina does that sometimes to her father's allies…. But Oliver and his roommates didn't know that…

Next Time: Parvati Patil hears a real prophesy... after hearing the prophesy, her twin sister figures out it's about Scabbers and tells Haru about it. What will happens next will cause not only Haru to learn the truth but Kaien and Nojiko will loose their dog. Also Haru "Looses" his bet with Draco... Hilarity ensues!


	16. Pro Trelawney's New Prophecy

A/N: Sorry for the lack of update, but I thoguht it might win the annerversary poll. Came in a close second thoguh. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 16: Pro. Trelawney's New Prophecy

It was time for the end of year exams. This day was the day for Divination… It was Parvati's turn. When she went to the Divination Teacher. She noticed that Pro. Trelawney was in daze.

"Pro. Trelawney? Are you okay?" she asked.

"Tonight, the rat will be found and captured. The one found guilty will be found innocent and all will be well until the rat escapes. The rat will seek out and find the Dark Lord, setting him free to roam again."

"Pro. Trelawney?" asked Parvati.

That was when she came out it, "What is it?" she asked.

Parvati had heard about true prophecies… that whenever a true prophecy was made the Seer would go into a trance.

"That was amazing!" said Parvati.

"What is?" asked Pro. Trelawney.

After her exam she went to go find another teacher that could help go the Head Master and tell him what she saw.

That afternoon, Parvati had gotten back and was bragging to her friends about the thing she heard.

"Oh you're so lucky." Gushed Lavender.

"The rat?" she thought, that was when she remembered something, Scabbers. Ron Wesley's pet rat that turned out to be an Animagus. He didn't know him well, but he had to tell Haru.

"Do you know where Haru is?" she asked.

"What is it Padma?" asked Parvati.

"I don't think you'll want to find him." Said Parvati.

"Wow… I guess Tom told people about the bet." Said Lavender.

"What bet?" asked Padma.

Padma was really confused… the two girls sighed.

"Okay, there was a bet with Malfoy and Haru at the begging of the year. If Malfoy failed Care of Magical Creatures, Malfoy would have to drop it and transfer to Muggle Studies instead. However if he passed the class." Said Lavender.

She began to blush.

"Why are you blushing?" she asked.

"It's nothing." She responded.

"Hagrid decided to give everyone their grades today." Said Parvati, "I think it was all because of this bet."

"So Malfoy passed and won the best?" asked Padma.

Parvati nodded, "Oh there he is."

"When you see him… you might want to look away after you seem him the first time." Said Lavender with a giggle.

Padma looked at Haru and began to blush. Then turned back to her sister.

"The bet would be he goes around naked?" asked Padma.

Parvati nodded…

Padma turned back around and walked over to Haru.

"Excuse me Haru." Said Padma.

"What is it Parvati?" asked Haru.

"I'm Padma, her identical twin sister in Ravenclaw." Said Padma with a sigh.

"Oh… sorry…" said Haru.

"I need to tell you something…" said Padma, but can you sit down at the table?" asked Padma knowing that would cover his shame.

Haru did and Padma sighed.

"My sister heard a real prophecy today." Said Padma, "And it mentions a rat."

"A rat?" asked Haru.

"I think it means that Scabbers will be found tonight." Said Padma.

"Really?" asked Haru, "Maybe I should tell my friends. Thank you Padma."

He got up and left… Padma watched him run away.

"I don't think I'm going to talk to him anytime soon." Said Padma.

Sometime later Haru got the Straw Hat kids, as well as Ron, Hermione and Ginny to talk. Snuffles was also there laying down next to Kaien.

However, Hermione, Ginny, Maya and Nojiko refused to look at him.

"What's wrong?" asked Haru.

"Did you really have to make that bet?" asked Hermione.

Haru laughed…

"I really don't mind though…" said Nojiko as blood began to drip from her nose.

The Straw Hat Kids groaned at the blood… it meant that Nojiko inherited something else from her father.

"I told you she'd be the one to inherited that thing." Said Kaien.

"Can we get back to the topic." Said Hermione.

"You guys know that Parvati heard a real Prophecy today… right?" asked Haru.

"Yeah…" said Hina quickly before Hermione could mention about it being fake.

"Her twin sister Padma told me that she think it's about Scabbers being found." Said Haru.

"Which one… Padma thinks it or Parvati…" said Tom.

"Padma." Said Haru.

"Okay." Said Tom.

"I read that most prophecies are self fulfilling." Said Kaien.

"When did you read that?" asked Nojiko.

"I have a lot of free time and the library has a lot of books." Said Kaien with a shrug, "Anyways the fact that we know that we will catch Scabbers tonight means something."

"So you mean if we didn't know about this we wouldn't be able to catch Scabbers?" asked Hermione.

"Exactly." Said Kaien.

"Say Haru… have showed Malfoy yet?" asked Hina.

"No not yet." Said Haru, "I really have to go find him."

Haru ran off to find Malfoy.

Kaien began to look around…

"What is it?" asked Hermione.

"Did anyone see Snuffles leave?" asked Kaien.

"Nope… I've been focused on something else." Said Nojiko.

Kaien sighed… he was hopping that Nojiko wouldn't be boy crazy until they were in their teens at least.

Meanwhile in the corridors, Draco was looking for Haru. He was positive that Haru heard he passed.

"There are you are Malfoy!" yelled Haru.

Draco smiled, he knew that he would not go though with the bet.

"Well Potter I can see…" said Draco as he turned to Haru… that was when he was suffering from a loss of words, "What's with that glowing ball of light!"

There was a glowing ball of light covering Haru's crotch.

"Oh… I ran into a 7th year girl who cast the spell. She told me it will go away if I got dressed." Said Haru.

That was when Haru got an idea, he created a portal and grabbed his hat, he covered himself with it, then lifted it slightly.

"Yeah it's gone." Said Haru he was going to removed his hat.

"Don't Potter! There's no way I'm going to see your Flesh Wand!" yelled Draco.

""Flesh Wand" I didn't know Wizards called it that." Said Haru.

"Yes… can you please leave." Said Draco, he was hopping that Haru would be embarrassed… even a little. But no… Haru wasn't at all. Maybe he should have set the terms of the bet.

"I'm going to bother Snape!" said Haru.

Draco groaned, "I should have never made that bet." he muttered, he knew he wouldn't get that site of the glowing ball out of his head for a very long time… it could be worse though… he could have saw the flesh wand.

Sometime later, Snape dragged Haru to Dumbledore's office, where he was talking to Luffy.

"What is it Severus?" asked Dumbledore.

"Look at Potter!" yelled Snape.

"So you are naked." Laughed Luffy.

"You shouldn't encourage him to strut around naked." Muttered Snape.

"Please… I know the deal." Said Luffy.

"Besides Mr. Monkey talked about it, and I will exempt Haru for this one time." Said Pro. Dumbledore.

"What? Why?" asked Pro. Snape.

"It's a long story, but involves a man eating snake." Said Luffy.

"I'll just drop it." Muttered Snape leaving.

Haru looked at him.

"Wow… he must have already forgotten what happened last year…" mumbled Haru.

The man eating snake was indeed referring what happened a year before. In fact the reason was Luffy calling in a favor due to well… not doing anything for Haru's training.

"Remember Haru, this is a one time thing." Said Dumbledore.

"Yeah… yeah…" said Haru, "Can I have a note?"

Dumbledore nodded and wrote him a note.

"All right this means Pro. McGonagall won't yell at me." Said Haru as he left.

Luffy laughed as he left.

"There's something else I need to tell you." Said Dumbledore, "Something is going to happen tonight."

"What?" asked Luffy.

Dumbledore sighed… and he began to explain everything he knew.

Meanwhile, Remus got to his office, that was when he noticed Snuffles seemingly waiting for him in there. Remus closed the door and locked with a special charm.

That was when Snuffles began to shift into a man, he had a scruffy appearance and looked to be wearing a prison uniform. The man, was in fact Sirius Black, the Prisoner of Azkaban.

"So what did you need to talk about?" asked Remus.

"There was a prophecy." Answered Sirius, "One that says the rat will be captured tonight."

"Can we really trust it?" asked Remus.

"Kaien believes that it's probably self-fulfilling. So I'm guessing that either we or the kids will find him. Either way, I'll get my shot at that rat for all he did!" growled Sirius.

Remus sighed, it was time he finally mentioned it.

"What are you going to do afterwards? Are you still going to pretend to their dog?" he asked, "It's going to come out."

Sirius sighed, "I really don't know. They're good kids… a little weird, but good. Let's just worry about it later."

Remus shook his head.

"Either way tonight, Peter will finally get it! I swear!" yelled Sirius.

And so the beginning of the end is about come into a play… but what will happen?

Next Time: Haru gets Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna and the other Straw Hat kids to search for Scabbers during the night. However at the same time Remus and "Snuffles" begin theirs. Who would find the rat first? Also Luffy wondering what he should do when everything is over. What will happen? Find out next time!


	17. The Rat is Found

A/N: Hurray! 100 Reviews! I'm hurray that it got to this point. Congrats to yugioash for getting review number 100! Now enjoy the chapter!

Edit: Oh man... I can't believe it... I forgot a scene that was important toe chapter... sorry... I just realized short after I posted it... I hope those who have already it re-read it.

Chapter 17: The Rat is Found

Luffy laid on the deck of the Thousand Sunny, as the sun was going down. He thought about what Dumbledore told him.

Sure he was manipulative bastard, but he was a nice one. Sure this time wasn't as bad as the past two years… at least this time it wasn't him being a manipulative bastard, it was him letting a man have his revenge… complicated revenge… Voldemort had nothing to with it.

And Dumbledore gave him a choice, let in the man when it was all over.

"I think I will." Said Luffy with a big grin, "But I'll let Nami and Sanji beat him up first…"

Meanwhile, outside the great hall, Haru, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Maya and Hina.

That was when Tom and Luna arrived.

"Sorry for the wait." Said Tom.

"We're still waiting for Nojiko, Kaien and Yosopp." Said Maya.

That was when the three arrived.

"Sorry… we were looking for Snuffles." Said Nojiko.

"He hasn't come back to the ship yet." Said Kaien.

"Okay. We need to the search the castle for any signs." Said Haru.

"Wait!" yelled Nojiko, "Why are you wearing clothes?"

"Hermoine and Hina made me get dressed for this." Said Haru pouting a little.

"That's too bad." Said Nojiko.

Ginny gave her a lookd.

"Haru's not my type! Really!" yelled Nojiko.

Hina rolled her eyes and got back to the main topic, "How do we do the search?"

"I haven't thought of anything." Said Haru.

"I thought of an idea." Said Ron, "Okay we spilt off into four groups of three, since this will probably taker a while so we might get in trouble with Filch, Haru will be in one group so that they could escape them, while Nojiko, Kaien and Yosopp each take a group since their not students and can distract him and Mrs. Norris." Said Ron.

They stared at Ron in disbelief.

"Wow…" said Haru.

"What did you do with Ron?" asked Ginny.

"I am Ron!" yelled Ron, "It's just like playing chess."

"How?" asked Hina.

"Do I need to explain?" asked Ron.

"No… not really." Said Hina with a shrug.

The groups were delivered, Haru's group had Hermione and Ron, Yosopp's group had Neville and Maya, Nojiko's group had Luna and Tom and Kaien's group had Ginny and Hina.

"Does everyone have a baby snail phone?" asked Haru.

Everyone nodded, the four groups separated.

Meanwhile with Remus and Sirius, they found the one they were looking for on the map.

"There he is." Growled Sirius, he sifted into his dog form.

"Wait I have a plan." Said Remus.

"Snuffles" tilted his head as if saying "What is it?"

Remus began to explain his plan then they left the office.

Elsewhere Scabbers got a bad feeling. "They're coming for me. They all are.", the rat fled his hiding spot.

With Yosopp's group they were taking a short break. That was when Snuffles saw them and wagged his tail.

"Hey Snuffles." Said Yosopp petting the "dog".

"Sorry…" said Remus walking up to them, "He's really taken a liking to me."

"That's okay." Said Maya.

"We'll tell Nojiko and Kaien you had him the whole time." Said Neville.

They left Remus alone. When they were gone he took out the map. The plan was for the kids to find him and them for them to explain the story to them.

With Haru's group who was looking over the castle grounds.

"Thank you! Thank you finding Snuffles." Said Nojiko's voice on the other end.

"It was nothing." Said Maya's voice on the other end, "He was just with Pro. Lupin."

"That's weird." Came Kaien's voice.

Haru pocketed the baby snail phone.

"What was that about?" asked Ron.

"Neville's group found Snuffles… nothing important." Said Haru with a shrug.

Ron saw something move from the corner of his eyes, he looked at it and saw what it was. It was Scabbers, the rat began to sweat.

Scabbers bolted quickly. Ron quickly shifted into his full dog form and chased after the rat. Hermione followed while Haru called the others and created portals to get them there, the others joined him in following him, they stopped when they noticed Ron and Hermione standing a good distance away from the Whomping Willow.

"What happened?" asked Haru.

"The rat when into the trunks." Said Ron.

"That sucks." Muttered Tom.

Snuffled ran towards the tree and went down into the roots.

"Oh yeah, there's a secret passage way underneath the tree. I remember seeing that from the map." Said Haru.

"Why would Snuffles know about it?" asked Nojiko.

"Berceuse dog's like getting into trouble… isn't that right Ron?" asked Hina.

Ron stared at Hina… then decided to ignore her.

"Either way, we need to get there" said Haru.

He created a portal and the 12 kids entered it. They ran though the passage where they found a "Snuffles" standing over Scabbers who was twitching.

"What's wrong with Scabbers?" asked Ginny.

Hina picked up Scabbers and held him up in a certain way, he was zapped by electricity for some reason.

"Thought so…" said Hina, "It's the Wards."

"I don't think wards work that way." Pointed out Hermione.

"So what it's magic… you don't need to explain it." Said Haru with a shrug.

Hina tied the rat up in vines and gave him to Ron.

That was when they heard footsteps behind them, they turned around and saw Remus walking over to them.

"Pro. Lupin, what are you doing here?" asked Hermione.

"I guess I should explain everything to you." Sighed Remus, "I know who the rat is."

"Really?" asked Ron surprised.

"Sirius… I think you should reveal yourself." Sighed Remus.

"Snuffles" turned back into Sirius Black. Haru raised in eyebrow.

"So… you're not trying to kill me are you?" asked Haru.

"No, I'm not…" said Sirius, "I know you think of me as innocent but I did cause your parents death."

Before he could explain, Kaien took out his staff and whacked him in the head while Nojiko kicked him in the face. The escaped convict began to get his ass handed to him by two 11 year olds.

After they were done… Sirius, swollen and bruised asked "Can I explain now?"

"Fine." Said the twins said.

"First, I need that rat." Said Sirius.

"Shouldn't we see who he is first?" asked Hermione.

"He was my pet rat for the past 3 years… I need to know myself." Said Ron.

"Put him on the ground." said Remus.

Ron did just that. Remus used a spell that revealed an Animagus, it revealed a small fat man.

Hermione who had decided to do her own search about Sirius Black after talking with Robin was recognized him form old News Papers

"That's imposable" said Hermione, "He's supposed to be dead."

"Who is he?" asked Haru.

"Peter Pettigrew." Answered Sirius, "The man who made the last 12 years of my life hell."

Next Time: Haru learns the real story about who really betrayed his birth parents. However Snape will... oh never mind... But wait Lupin is something... and it might caused a problem... wait strike that last part... wait... this one is serious. Haru senses something is about happen with the Dementors and it's up to him to stop them. Will he be able to do it? Find out next time!


	18. Sirius' Story

Chapter 18: Sirius' Story

Everyone stared at the man who was supposed to be dead. Then at Sirius.

"So… Peter Pettigrew is alive?" asked Haru.

"That's right." Sighed Sirius.

"So what's the story?" asked Hina.

"I knew was going to snap under torture." Said Sirius, "So I thought that it would be better to switch Secret Keepers."

"Let me guess, you switched to him and he ratted you out." Said Haru.

"Wait. As Animagus' form is dependant on their personality." Said Hermione.

"A loyal dog…" said Maya pointing to Sirius then to Peter, "A rat…"

"Wizards are freaking idiots…" muttered Tom.

"There's more to it." Said Sirius.

"It has to with Pro. Lupin being a werewolf, isn't it?" asked Hermione.

"You knew?" asked Remus.

"After Pro. Snape's class on Werewolves." Explained Hermione, "I figured out the signs."

"He did it so that someone would figure it out." Muttered Remus.

"Figures." Said Sirius.

"Next time I see him." Said Haru.

That was when Snape himself was in the tunnel.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

"Oh good I was planning to do something to you!" said Haru.

That was when a portal appeared under Snape's feet and he fell in.

"I sent him into the Forbidden forest." Said Haru, "He'll be back in a few days muttering things about evil unicorns."

In the Forbidden forest with Snape. He got up and bushed himself off, that was when he saw a unicorn. That unicorn!

"Not again…" he thought.

Back in the tunnel…

"I was turned into a Werewolf as a child. If it wasn't for Dumbledore I wouldn't be able to attend." Explained Remus, "Every full moon I would change in the shrieking shack."

"We figured it out, and the three of us, Peter, me and James learned how to become illegal Animagus." Explained Sirius.

"Let me guess." Said Tom, "When the time came for the traitor, you thought the apparently dark creature was the traitor and not a rat?"

"I guess I can see the reasoning." Said Haru.

"Hey!" yelled Ron, "Can I beat him up a little. They got to beat up Sirius… and I had him longer than they had Snuffles."

"Fine… just no biting." Said Sirius.

Ron turned to his hybrid form and began to thrash the traitor quite thoroughly.

"You know if bring him alive then you'll get off. Right?" asked Haru.

"I let you sleep in my bed!" yelled Ron.

"I wasn't planning on it…" said Sirius, "I figured that it wouldn't be right to kill… rather make him suffer."

"You got to know our parents… isn't that right Snuffles?" asked Nojiko.

"From the stories I heard about Luffy. I guess I decided to just knowing that he's suffering is all I need. I don't need his death." Said Sirius.

"But I was your friend!" cried Peter.

"I think its time to stop my brother." Said Ginny.

"So." Said Luna, "Are you going back to your band?"

"I have no plans to." Said Sirius, knowing who she was because of his time as snuffles.

Hina managed to tie up Peter and they dragged him though the tunnel. When they got out, Remus began to scream in pain.

"It's the full; moon!" yelled Hina.

"He hasn't taken his Wolfs bane Potion." Said Sirius.

Haru instantly created a portal underneath the transforming Remus.

"That was easy." Said Tom.

"Where did you send him?" asked Hermione.

"Just to the shirking shack." Said Haru with a shrug.

"Good idea." Said Sirius.

That was when all of them got a cold chill, Hina began to breathe heavily.

Haru created a portal, "Go there, it goes to Dumbledore's office." Said Haru, "I'll get rid of the Dementors."

"IF you wind up Soul Less I'm kicking your ass." Said Hina.

Haru smiled as they went though. He ran to where the Dementors were closest. He remembered something he learned about them (that Hina learned as well), the Dementors kiss. They had the ability to suck out a person's soul, leaving them an empty shell. Nothing would be left of them… they would still be alive. Just not there.

And with all these Dementors he knew that he could win.

That is until he got there.

"Ah shit…" he muttered.

The Dementors were swarming this area for some strange reason.

"I don't know why they're doing it. But I don't think they should be here." He thought.

The Dementors turned their attention to Haru who smirked.

He took out his wand and thought about the happiest thing he could think of. Which was something involving an incident involving the marine… that had to do with whipped cream, a cantaloupe and an evil woodchuck.

He and the other Straw Hat kids called it the cream of cantaloupe incident.

That when the Stag came out of the wand fully formed, but it wasn't the only thing there. There was a large monkey by its side. The two animals ripped though the Dementors.

"I remember hearing that a perfected Patronus was an animal… I wonder this means." He thought.

Meanwhile in Dumbledore's office, Dumbledore, Sirius and Luffy sat on the table talking with Cornelius Fudge, while Peter was bound in the corner.

"So your innocent?" asked Cornelius.

"Yes, and that bastard in the corner is the real secret keeper." Said Black.

"Please I'm innocent I swear!" cried Peter, "He Who Must not be named is too strong! He would have killed me!"

Cornelius however had something else on his mind. A man locked away for many years in Azkaban, put in by the last minister of magic. He would be the one that set him free. Granted he would have to do many favors for Sirius black. But still this would be the best thing for his career.

"I don't like the face he's making." thought Luffy.

"Why do I feel like I'm some pawn for his career." Thought Sirius.

That was when a portal appeared and Haru came out of it.

"Your fine." Said Sirius.

"Yeah, I am." Said Haru, "Oh, what does it mean when there's two animals in a Patronus instead of one."

"I have never heard of that." Said Dumbledore.

"What really?" asked Haru, "Wow… so I guess I'm the first one who ever did it."

"Wait you're saying?" asked Dumbledore.

But before this conversation could even begin, Sanji and Nami entered the room.

"So… he's been declared innocent?" asked Nami.

"Yes…" said Cornelius, "Why?"

"We need to talk to him about something." Said Nami.

Sanji walked over to him and began to drag away the former criminal, he was resigned to his fate, after all he did pose as their children's dog for the past several months.

"So I guess everyone is in the tower? Right?" asked Haru.

"Yes. I sent them back." Said Dumbledore.

Haru looked at his dad.

"Dad I was hopping to ask you something." Said Haru.

"If it's about Sirius, I already decided." Said Luffy, "He needs a new start after all."

Meanwhile in the Forbidden Forest, Snape was still being chased by the unicorn. He was going to get a big shock when he came back.

Next Time: Luffy gives Sirius an offer that he can choose by the end of the school year. While deciding he and Remus looks at baby pictures of Haru. That is when Remus finds a very familiar picture. How was it that people knew about the famous scar and how was it that Dumbledore knew Haru was alive all this time. Meanwhile Snape is not happy with the turn of events and decides to petty with something, really, really petty.


	19. Time is Extremely Confusing

A/N: First of all... this is not the last chapter... I would have said that this was the final chapter, last chapter. This is second to last chapter.

Also! Hurray! this story reached 10,000 hits before the end! I'm so happy about that one. Enjoy the second to last chapter.

Chapter 19: Time is Extremely Confusing

One Sirius Black, formerly the most wanted man in the Wizarding world, woke up with a giant headache.

"What happened?" he asked, "It feel like I was beaten up, struck by lighting and then were set on fire."

"You were…" said Luffy, "Then it turned out it was half of misunderstanding when Nami remembered you never seen them change… that and Nojiko told them that she and Kaien told them they already beat you up."

"I see." Said Sirius.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" asked Luffy.

"What is it?" asked Sirius.

"First I have to say, is that you have until the end of the school year to give your answer." Said Luffy.

"What is it?" asked Sirius.

"Do you want to join the crew?" asked Luffy, "I know you'll be a great addition."

"I'll think about it." Sid Sirius.

A couple days later, Snape hobbled to the castle. He was not happy what with that angry unicorn.

He managed to get in to the great hall, were he saw something that shocked him to the core. Sirius Black was at the table, like a guest!

"What is going on here!" he yelled.

"Ah yes, Severus, you were not here when it was discovered that Sirius Black was found innocent." Explained Dumbledore.

"What?" asked Snape in shock.

"So is true that you were attacked by a unicorn?" asked Sirius trying not to laugh.

Snape growled… he was not happy. Fortunately he had the perfect person to take it out on, Black's good friend.

Maybe this will give him the to finally get that job he always wanted.

Later that day, Sirius, Remus and Hancock were looking though baby pictures of Haru's.

Oh this a cute one… the first time he smiled to us." Said Hancock.

It showed a very happy baby Haru lying down smiling.

"I've seen this picture." Said Remus.

"Really, how?" asked Hancock.

"For some reason Dumbledore has a picture of this." Explained Remus, "He doesn't know where it came from."

"We should really talk to him about this." Said Hancock.

They went to Dumbledore's office to talk about the picture that Dumbledore had.

"I have always wondered, where that picture came from." Said Dumbledore, "I have always known that Haru was alive because of this picture, but I never knew it came from, it came with a note."

"Can we see it?" asked Hancock.

The three read the note and Remus, who had been a teacher for the past year recognized the handwriting.

"That's impossible." Said Remus, "It's Haru's."

"No I have a theory." Said Hancock.

Later Hancock decided to talk to Haru alone about the picture and the letter.

"So let me get this strait. There's a note written by me and a picture of me as a baby?" asked Haru.

"Yes." Hancock, "And I believe that you're the one that sent it there."

"Oh man… this is too confusing." Said Haru, "Unless, the information I send back is sent there because it was meant to sent back and the original cause of the information is unknown, and just a product of time."

Hancock stared at him, she knew there was a hidden intelligence in there, but always hid it. It was just weird whenever it came out.

"Hermione taught me about some time travel logic… but it still hurts my head." Said Haru.

"I still don't know what you did when you and your father traveled back in time." Said Hancock, "Nor do I want to." She added mentally.

"All right, I'll talk to Dumbledore about it." Said Haru.

He created a portal to Dumbledore's office and began to talk to him about it.

"So I see, you have time powers as well." Said Dumbledore.

"I don't' like to use them." Said Haru, "I have my reasons."

"I understand." Said Dumbledore.

He handed Haru a quill and parchment. Haru wrote a note, "Harry Potter is safe and sound. He does have a scar on his forehead that looks like a lighting bolt. You can look for him but it's doubtful you will find him easily. Don't worry, you will eventually find him."

Dumbledore smiled at Haru. He gave Haru the picture. Haru created a small portal and placed the note and pictures into the portal.

Over 12 years before…

In the past, Dumbledore entered his office, the search for Harry Potter wasn't going well. That was when he saw the picture and the note on his desk.

He knew right away it was a muggle photograph. He read the note. Whoever sent him the note knew who he was… but also knew where Harry was.

This picture and note gave him new hope. Even if he wasn't in his parents ruined house… he was out there somewhere.

And Dumbledore was going to guide him into defeated Voldemort.

Back in the present…

"How did you know where to send it?" asked Dumbledore.

"I just knew." Said Haru with a shrug.

That night… both Luffy and Sirius were drinking sake and fire whiskey.

"So let me get this strait, Haru has time powers?" asked Sirius.

"That's right. But he doesn't like to use them." Said Luffy.

"Why?" asked Sirius.

"I won't say what happened, I realized it's not right to dwell on the past but rather look at what you have." Said Luffy.

"Makes sense." Said Sirius who began to think about what Luffy said.

"So have you decided yet?" asked Luffy.

"Decided on what?" asked Sirius.

"On if you're going to join?" asked Luffy.

"You know… it's better than nay alternative I have right now." Said Sirius, "So yeah. I will join the crew."

Luffy smiled at that one, Sirius was going to make a great addition to the crew.

The next morning, Sirius and Luffy wren fighting some hang over when the letters came in. Many letters came in for Dumbledore and many students read the paper. There were many shouts, from students.

"No way!" yelled one students from Hufflepuff.

"Oh man… I can't believe it." Yelled a student from Slytherin.

"I knew it!" yelled a Student from Ravenclaw.

Nami who has a subscription as well was upset. Not by the actual news (she was informed about it before hand) but by the fact it was in the Daily Prophet.

She walked over to Remus and handed him the paper. The Head Line: "Hogwarts Teacher Remus Lupin, Dangerous Werewolf!"

Snape smiled as the news spread, after all they did to him, it was good to get back at him.

Next Time: With Remus' secret out, he resigns from teaching Defense against the Dark Arts. Haru figures out it was Snape and leads all his friends in a bizarre revenge for getting rid of their best teacher. However thanks to the news cycle, something else over shadows that news with other news. What is it? What will happen in the final chapter? Find out next time!


	20. The Strange Revenge

A/N: This is the last chapter, I really don't know when I'll write Goblet of Fire, but I will by the end of the year. Enjoy the final chapter and I will talk about my reasons for Remus at the end of the chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 20: The Strange Revenge

Remus was packing up his office. He was sure going to miss this job. Granted it was one of the few he can get ever since that toady under sectary passed all those Anti-Werewolf laws.

He saw Luffy and Sirius enter the room.

"So Remus would you think…" said Luffy.

"The answer is no." said Remus.

"I didn't even ask." Said Luffy.

"I know what the question is." Said Remus, "If you recruit me then I'll have to return and they're be more complaints, beside I don't want to put your crew in danger during the full moon."

"We'd figure something out." Said Luffy.

"No… I'll be fine." Said Remus.

"He's already decided." Said Sirius, "Stop trying to convince him."

"You haven't known me that long." Said Luffy.

"It's not like with Franky you just cant' steal his pants." Said Sirius.

The tow of them stared at Sirius, Remus was wondering just what he was talking about.

"Robin told me the story." Said Sirius.

"That makes sense." Said Luffy.

"Sorry, but I have to decline." Said Remus.

Luffy sighed, "Fine… but only because of the whole school thing."

Meanwhile on the deck of the Thousand Sunny, Haru had recruited all of his friends from school… and Cormac.

"This is an outrage!" yelled Haru, "It was clearly Snape who told them."

"He was the best teacher we've had." Said Dean.

"And he wasn't the most dark." Pointed out Su.

"Oh yeah, Quirrell was possessed, wasn't he?" asked Cormac.

"Why does he hang out with you again?" asked Justin.

"He won't leave us alone…" whispered Ron.

"We need to get back." Said Haru.

"No…" said Lisa looking up from her book, "The best way to get back at him was for him to admit that he's the one who informed the Daily Prophet. This way, any student who liked Pro. Lupin will hate him even more."

"Wow…" said Cho, "That's the most I ever heard her say."

"That might be a good idea." Said Cedric, "We have to make him confess."

"Aren't you a prefect?" asked Fred.

"Yes, I am, but I liked Pro. Lupin like the rest of you." Said Cedric.

"Now we have to figure how to get him to admit." Said Haru.

"I got it! A musical number!" said Su, "It will annoy him to no end."

Everyone stared at Su, like she was insane.

"I'm beginning to wonder why Loony is the only teased." Said Marietta.

"Now's not the time." Said Cho to her drag along friend.

"How about we bother Snape?" asked Hina.

"No, I'm getting tired of that." Said Haru.

"I have an idea." Said George.

"What is it?" asked Haru.

"We all confront him in a large group and then…" said George.

In a hallway, Snape was in a good mood, well until a bunch of students blocked his path.

"What do you want?" asked Snape.

"We want to know if you're the one who told the Daily Prophet that Remus is a Werewolf." Said Haru.

Most of the other students stared at him.

"What? I'm first name basis with him." Said Haru.

"So what if I did?" asked Snape.

"Is that a confession?" asked Haru.

Snape smiled, "I guess it is a confession." Said Snape with an evil smirk.

Hina was holding up a Tone Dial.

"I guess we got him to admit." Said Hina.

"Should we still do it?" asked Hina.

"Well Dumbledore did give us the okay." Said Haru.

"What loophole did you use this time?" asked Snape.

"You'll see…" said Haru.

What happened next Snape would never forget, not even the Marauders would something like this.

Later that day, Snape entered the staff room Pro. McGonagall stared at him.

"What happened?" she asked.

Snape was covered a rainbow of what looked to be slime. He was also wearing a pink tutu.

"Don't ask…" said Snape, "Besides, I doubled checked with Dumbledore, it's okay to cover a teacher in slime while forcing them to cross dress."

Pro. McGonagall blinked, "Is that all they did?" she asked.

"I'd rather not say." Said Snape.

Pro. McGonagall sniffed the air.

"What's that smell?" she asked.

"Don't ask." Said Snape, "I am going to take a bath now."

He left, she was unsure whether or not he meant to come there. Then again she knew he was the one responsible for getting rid of Remus. As he left she couldn't help but to give a small smile. He deserved it that time. Though she couldn't help to wonder where the slime and… other stuff came from.

On the Thousand Sunny, the students were cleaning out the cauldron that were used. Except for Hermione.

"I can't believe that you did that to Pro. Snape." Said Hermione.

"You helped confront him." Pointed out Ron.

"That was because we thought he wouldn't confess so suddenly." Said Hermione.

"Hermione, remember it wasn't against the rules." Explained Cedric, "None of us got into trouble."

Hermione sighed…

"If anything can you help me clean my cauldron." Said Cormac, "I don't think this should be done buy one person."

"I'll help you two." Said Hermione helping Kaien and Nojiko, "Since you can't use any of the cleaning charms."

Cormac grumbled under his breath, after all he had gotten stuck with that one… the one with the unmentionable one…

Okay… it was poo.

However while the thing with Remus was still everyone's minds, because of the news cycle people would be focusing on other things.

The next day, it was one of the last days of school. Percy grabbed a new paper, drank some juice then spat it out when he read the headline.

"Peter Pettigrew escapes Azkaban."

Everyone stared at the head boy. Until Sirius saw the head line as well.

"That bastard!" he yelled.

"What happened?" asked Haru.

Hermione handed them the paper, both he and Haru were shocked.

"Percy never got his revenge." Said Ron, "Maybe that's why he's upset."

"He did have Scabbers longer than Ron did." Pointed out Ginny.

"I am going to use whatever place in the ministry I get to find a way to capture Peter Pettigrew." Vowed Percy.

Unfortunately, for the next year he would be in one of the places where he could tips on Peter's location… but that's getting too far ahead.

Robin on the other hand realized something.

"Did they know he is an illegal Animagus?" asked Robin.

"It looks like they didn't." said Nami.

"Wizards are morons." Muttered Zoro he looked at the Wizarding staff, "No offence."

"None taken, even I agree it was a bad move." Said Pro. McGonagall.

Marguerite looked at Sirius.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he won't do anything that bad and he'll be captured again in no time." She said.

Little did they know was that he was planning to do something… something bad…

As Padma read the news she sighed… she wondered what it meant involving the prophecy.

Eventually the last day came. Before this day came, Sirius bought a new wand (since his old one was broken when he went to Azkaban), in case of emergency. Of course it was time for the annual going along with the Thousand Sunny, approaching Dawn Island (Luffy's home island). It was fine until this happened.

"Straw Hat pirates! You are under arrest!"

A Marine ship was seen in the distance.

"Okay! You need to leave right now!" yelled Nami.

"Don't worry about us… they seem to be losers." Said Luffy with a big smile.

"I'll check back in 10 minutes." Said Haru.

He ushered the students (which now included Lisa, Su and for some reason Padma) as well as the three younger Straw Hat kids and Kaya (being the only none combatant on the ship).

"So I guess it's going to be the first time in a long time I'm doing real magic." Said Sirius.

"Just focus on beat them up… not killing them." Said Luffy.

Sirius smirked, this was going to be fun, the best way to get back into the game.

Sometime later on the Hogwarts Express. Haru just came back after checking up on things, returning to very crowded compartment.

"They defeated them…" said Haru, "Sirius accurately managed to hold a few off with the Full Body Bind."

"That's awesome." Said Hina

"Oh yeah, he also told me to expect a surplice for Ron, Nojiko and Kaien." Said Haru.

That was when two owls fell though the windows. A small grey one and a barn owl, both of them were holding a box that had holes in it.

"Sorry Ron for getting rid of you pet. You get first choice of which one you want (if the twins are there for some reason you still get first choice). Signed Sirius Black."

Kaien open the box and inside was a small orange kitten.

Ron chose the grey owl.

"Okay!" yelled Nojiko, "I call the owl!"

"Okay… fine with me…" said Kaien, "I wanted a cat more anyway…"

"Oh… okay…" said Nojiko with a shrug.

"Well it looks like with a wizard on the crew things are going to be a lot more interesting." said Haru.

"Who are you talking to?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know…" said Haru.

Everyone else shrugged at Haru's behavior and just focused on the train ride home as well as talking about the upcoming Quidditch World Cup.

End of Prisoner of Azkaban

A/N: Yes, I didn't have Remus join up with the crew. Sorry... but I don't think he wouldn't join for the sake of the crew. However I do have something good planned for him, something very, very good. That's all I'm going to say for now, until next time (or another story if you read any of my other stories).


End file.
